Fifty Shades of Dramione
by TheRottenJas
Summary: A series of short drabbles of Dramione. Written for the Fifty Shades of ... Challenge! Rated T just in case for some chapters. Summary: He feels like his is drifting. Thankfully, she is there.
1. Confusion

**A/N: Okay. this is going to be a series of Dramione drabbles. Or short stories. They won't coincide with one another unless I specifically say so. Any who, Please Follow/Favorite and Review! If you want to see a certain scenario play out, I'd be happy to do it! Thanks for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her temples, it had been a horribly long day. She sighed as she headed to the Gryffindor Common room she desperately needed her rest. Rounding the corner she sped up only to be sent sprawling back.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately began as she looked up to find grey piercing eyes staring at her. Her words died on her lips as she tentatively watched Malfoy.

"It's not a big deal, Granger," he responded as he held out his hand for her. She looked at it before hesitantly before taking it.

"Sorry," she said again out of reflex. She sighed as she saw her books and papers scattered all over the floor.

She went down to pick them up and Malfoy did the same. Oh, he must have dropped stuff too she thought. Hurrying to grab her things she dropped a book. Malfoy picked it up and handed it back to her.

"I didn't know you read that sort of book," Malfoy spoke glancing at the title. Hermione blushed madly. Of course, it wasn't her usual read it was a romance book.

"Oh, um, really?" she said her voice involuntarily raising a notch higher. She internally scolded herself.

"Yes," he said gazing at her curiously, "I didn't peg you for a romance reader."

Hermione cleared her throat, "Never judge a book by it's cover."

He raised one eyebrow at her before smirking, "If it interests you to know, I've read the book before."

Hermione felt her eyes widen in shock, "Oh, I didn't know. Did you ..like it?"

"It was decent," he shrugged, "Not that great."

"It didn't seem far fetched to you?" she hesitantly continued.

"Far fetched?" he echoed.

"Oh, um, well the girl hates him, and he hates her. So how did they end up falling in love?" she asked nervously.

"You know, Granger, there's a thin love between love and hate," he smirked.

Hermione froze. Was he implying something? She saw him raise his eyebrow again at her expression.

"Oh, yeah. It's only Ginny said it was particularly far fetched because how could you love someone you hate," she said quickly.

"Do you agree?" he said softly as he leaned in closer. Hermione felt herself lean in, too.

"Maybe," she whispered back. He breath hitched as he leaned even closer but then pulled back quickly. He smirked as he saw the tinges of disappointment cross her face. She blushed again this time even redder. She was sure her face resembled the Gryffindor Red.

"Maybe," he chuckled, "I'll see you around, Granger."

She nodded as he handed her a pile of books and papers. She watched his retreating figure before noticing the stack her handed her. They were all her papers Malfoy didn't drop anything. She was sure her heart stopped for a moment as she realized the Slytherin Prince helped her voluntarily.

She was at the portrait when she glanced at her books and realized he kept the book. That was certain to provide an excuse for he to seek him. She blushed at her thoughts. Did she actually like...Draco? Shaking her head she entered the common room dismissing her thoughts for confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this For The Ridiculous-Meet Cute! But I'll post it here as well since I forgot to in the first place! So Here you go! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, this will be become a MC since it's as a separate story. I'm not sure when I'll get to it but I will.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it!**

* * *

"Please let me in."

Draco stood baffled as a young woman with curly yet bushy brown hair dressed in black skinny jeans and a long red sleeved shirt stood outside his apartment door.

"Excuse me?"

The girl tugged at one of her curls, "I'm not going to kill you."

Draco snorted, "Well, that's reassuring."

The girl heaved a sigh, "I just can't be in my apartment right nos because of something. So can I come in here for now?"

"Why don't you just go to a cafe or something?" Draco questioned leaning back in the door frame.

The girl threw him a disbelieving look, "It's almost midnight!"

"Aren't there places that stay open 24 hours a day?" Draco asked boredly.

"I'm going to get killed if I wander the streets at this hour!" The girl exclaimed throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

Draco stared at her trying to battle out his moral and ethics side in favor of his prat self. He shook his head and sighed, "Okay, but one condition."

The girl peered at him skeptical, "What condition?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Tell me why you need to take refuge in my apartment."

"Oh, um, well," she replied scratching the back of her neck. She looked up then quickly back down a blush slowly creeped on her face. "My roommate's boyfriend is back from fighting the War so it's sort of a celebration of his return. But my roommate and her boyfriend are currently making out back in our room and there getting a bit loud _if you know what I mean."_

The last bit she whispered. Draco burst out laughing as soon as she finished talking. She squirmed around uncomfortably trying to hide her blush.

"Sorry," he replied still laughing, "But really?"

"Yes really," she huffed, "Now are you going to take pity on me, and let me hide in your room?"

"Of course," he answered composing his face again, "You can come in Miss ... ?"

"Hermione," she said raising her chin a fraction, "Hermione Jean Granger."

"Bye all means come in Miss Granger," Draco smirked as he gallantly held the door open.

**OOooOoooOo**

Hermione slowly rubbed her eyes and opened them. Her eyes widened comically. This was not her room. Where was she? She looked down and realized she was naked. Oh. No! She squeezed her eyes shut trying her hardest to wish this all away. She opened them again, it didn't work. Carefully, and slowly she turned to her side.

"What have I done?" she whispered looking at the body sleeping soundly next to her.

She tried to recall last night but after she entered the apartment it was all a blur. Hermione and Draco watching movies then paying attention a lot more to each other than the movie. Hermione giggling as she followed him to his bedroom. Then this morning.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in fustration. Firewhiskey. Of course, they drank a rare and expensive wine which defintely affected Hemione. She wouldn't allow a guy to go past kissing her in their first date so this wine defintely messed her up. Hermione Granger shagging a guy on their first meeting! She sighed as she tiptoed out of bed.

"Where are my clothes?" she frowned as looked around. She found them discarded by the door and she blushed. Where they really that eager?

She quickly changed and slipped on her flats. With a glance backwards she scolded herself as she walked back to lift up the covers on him. She kissed him in the forehead and left.

**A Few Days Later**

Hermione frantically looked around for her keys. She found them on the floor by her cat Crookshanks. She grabbed the needed files and her coffee as she exited her apartment.

As soon as she locked the door she turned to leave but instead bumped into a really toned chest.

"I'm so sorry," she instantly said then looked up at the owner of the spectacular chest.

"It's okay," Draco said then he realized who he bumped into, "Misa Granger."

"Oh, Draco," she softly said.

"Do you know how hard I looked for you?" he asked her.

She flushed, "Really?"

"Funny, I checked here," Draco remarked, "But a red head opened the door."

"My roommate," Hermione mumbled not daring to look up.

"Ah," He said, "Well, he knew you lived right next to me."

She nodded feebly, "I'm late. I kind of have to go."

"It's okay," he said opening the door to his apartment, "Just make sure you find me because I'm pretty sure that boyfriend of your roommate is back."

Hermione blushed as he winked at her. She nodded a lot then hurried out in a rush. The whole way thinking of how she had to thank Ginny for making out with Harry in their room.


	3. Wondering

**Wondering**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder how we got this far?" Hermione asked Draco. They were snuggling on the sofa watching a romantic movie when she randomly asked the question.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked her, playing around with her hair.

"You know, this far," she said. "How long our relationship survived."

Draco smiled softly then placed a kiss on Hermione's hair. "Sometimes I do. But then I realize it doesn't matter."

She turned her head slightly to meet his stare. Her eyes filled with questions. "Why?"

He chuckled at her inquisitive nature. "Does it really matter how we got here? I think the only thing that matters is that we did get this far."

"That's an interesting way to view it," Hermione responded. Her eyes were filled with love and contentment. "That's why I love you, you know."

"Really? For my brain?" Draco teasingly said. He hugged her closer until his mouth was at her ear. "I thought it was because of my handsome good looks."

Hermione laughed as she playfully swatted his arm. "It seems you've caught me."

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled as Draco's confession. "I knew that from the moment you said I do."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Getting It Done

**Written For:**

**Drabble Club- prompt: "Stop procrastinating, and get it done mate!"**

**Ultimate Battle Competition**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge: Nemisis: Alt; Write about Draco** **Malfoy.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Stop procrastinating, and get it done mate!"

Draco glared at his best mate, Blaise Zabin. "I'm_ not _procrastinating. I'm waiting for the right moment, that's all."

Blaise looked at Draco in disbelief.

"What?" Draco asked defensively. "You've got something to say to that?"

"It's _ never _ the right moment with you!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I just want it to be special. As far as I'm concerned, that's not a crime."

"You've had the opportunity to ask her out every single day! For Merlin's sake, you've been working as Head's for half a year already."

"I'll ask her out when the moment is right," Draco all but snarled.

"If you won't do it, then I will."

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise. He had a rather determined look on his face. "You wouldn't dare."

Blaise smirked. "I'll be right back." And with that, he exited the room.

Draco stood transfixed in his spot for a few seconds before having the sense to go after him. He cursed Blaise as he rounded a sharp corner.

"So Hermione, what do you think?" Blaise said loudly as he saw Draco approach.

Hermione lookes at Blaise curiously before nodding slowly. "Sure. I'll go this Friday, right?"

Draco glared at Blaise."Wait, Hermione!"

She looked confused. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile," Draco took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me to Hogsmeade? As in a date?"

"You want to go out with me?" She repeated slowly. Draco nodded nervously. He knew he should have waited for the right moment.

"That is if you want to." Draco added quickly.

She blushed a lovely crimson color. "Um, er. Yeah, I'd love to."

"So, Friday?" He asked. He wouldn't let her go with Blaise.

She hesitated. "Well, you see . . ."

"Oh, it's alright, Granger," Blaise said ,winking at Draco. "I can study by myself."

"Study?" Draco echoed.

"Yeah. What did _you _think we were talking about?" Blaise grinned mischievously.

"Sod off."


	5. Whip

**Written For:**

**Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: Team TR: whip**

**Drabble Club: prompt: silence**

**Ultimate Battle Competition**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge: Hyperion: Write about Hermione Granger**

**Word count: 228**

* * *

**Whip**

* * *

"Can you believe him? I can't believe he did that all behind my back!" Hermione paced in the common room, trying to relieve her frustration. "I'm not weak!"

"It shows how much he cares for you," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione snarled." _I _can defend myself! I don't need Draco going around protecting me like a damsel in distress!"

"You're being unreasonable, Hermione. You know it."

Hermione pursed her lips and said nothing.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Ginny asked boredly.

"I'm going to punish him! Discipline him!" Hermione said rather loudly.

Ginny sat straighter in her chair. "You're going to whip him?"

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief. "No! I'm going to lecture him!"

Ginny titled her head in confusion. "_Then _you're going to whip him?"

"I'm _not _going to whip Draco!" Hermione yelled, attracting the attention of all the Gryffindor's.

Ginny winked at Hermione. "_Right.'_

Hermione huffed exasperated and marched off to find Draco.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she walked hand in hand with Draco to the Great Hall. She had lectured him and he had understood. He couldn't protect from everything, of course. But it was a sweet thought.

They walked inside and silence ensued.

Aparently, all of Hogwarts knew that Hermione and Draco did some rather kinky stuff involving a whip.


	6. Cold

**A/N: Hey! I'm happy I'm updating frequently! I'm sorry if it seems to rushed! :) Thanks for everybody who's reviewed or followed/favorited!**

**Written for:**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Khione's Ice crown: The setting must be someplace cold and the main character must be female. (Setting= Forbidden Forest in winter; Female=Hermione Granger)**

**Drabble club: prompt: robes**

**Greek Mythology Mega Challenge: Aidos: Write about feeling embarrassed or guilty. **

**Ultimate OTP Competition: word: song**

**Word count: 1, 163**

* * *

_**Cold**_

* * *

"Mister Malfoy! Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled loudly. "Can't you two be civil for at least 5 minutes?"

Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Professor."

Draco scowled and turned his head away.

"Detention, both of you," she said, in a stern voice. "You'll meet me in my office tomorrow at 10:00 p.m ."

Hermione flushed, the little bit of color leaving her cheeks. "Detention?"

Professor McGonagall's features softened. "Yes, don't be late."

Hermione felt as if she had just swallowed sand. Detention? What example would she set if people found out both the Heads have detention? She whirled around to face Draco. "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?" Draco raised a brow. "I don't think so Granger. No, this is_ your _ fault."

"My fault?" Hermione sputtered. "What are you talking about?"

"If you would have let me help, then we wouldn't be in this position."

"I just thought that you didn't wa-"

"What? Want to help?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. "This is a teamwork project."

"Still," Hermione said, averting her gaze. "You don't do teamwork, last time I heard."

"Times change, Granger," he snarled. She stepped back in surprise. "I didn't think you of people still held prejudices."

Hermione shivered as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her. "No, no, that isn't what I meant."

"Whatever," Draco shrugged. The bell rang and before she knew it, he was gone.

She stayed rooted in the spot until Harry shot her a curious look. She laughed hastily, leaving in a rush before he could approach her.

How could Draco even think that? She just thought that he didn't want to help. She sighed, hoping tomorrow night would never come.

* * *

Hermione ran to Professor McGonagall's office, hoping she wasn't late. A couple of the Gryffindor's in the years below her had asked her for help, and she didn't have the heart to say no. So here she was now, running at full speed. She didn't even have the time to put on a sweater or her robes. All she had on was her white collared shirt and her skirt. Thank God she had wored her knee high socks today.

"I'm here!" She exclaimed, breathless. She glanced at the clock on the wall, 3 minutes late. Her words stumbled over each other. "I'm so sorry. I was helping out. Was late. Ran fast."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Alright, you two have the opportunity to help Hagrid. Go. He's waiting for you two."

Hermione nodded, wheezing for breath. "S-sure!"

She clutched her side as she walked out. She sneaked a glance at Draco, whose face was a perfect mask. No expression or emotion present. She composed herself while they walked in silence.

Hagrid greeted them warmly. "Hermione, Malfoy! Glad to have your help!"

Hermione smiled unsurely. "Hello, Hagrid."

"Well, let's see what we have for yer," Hagrid said, looking around until he spotted a bag. "Great! Feed the animals!"

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I've got work to do for my class, so you both will go the in the forest. Ask you have to do is throw these-" he pointed to three giant bags of unknown content," around the forest."

Hermione nodded. She shivered as a chilly breeze passed through her. The Forbidden Forest? It was the middle of winter! The nights were unbearable if you didn't have blankets to cover yourself. Here she was with a thin shirt going into the forest in the middle of the night. Great.

"So, any of you have a question?" Hagrid asked, loading the bags onto a cart.

Yes, she thought, can I go fetch a sweater? "No, Hagrid. Draco and I can handle it."

"Great," Hagrid said. "I'll leave you to it."

Hermione walked with Draco in comfortable silence. She rubbed her hands together to keep from freezing to death. Her breath came out in little puffs. She occasionally reached inside the bags scattering varieties of meat and fruit onto the ground. She could hear her teeth chattering. "S-so, Malfoy, I-I'm sorry for y-yesterday's argument."

His perfectly crafted expression broke. He looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. "What?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated through clenched teeth. "I'm not r-repeating it again."

"Don't worry, Granger," Draco said, smirking broadly. "I understand. I was right, you were wrong."

"Look, Malfoy, I ju-" Hermione broke off as a powerful wind swept by them. She yelped and crouched on the floor.

"What is it?" He asked, alarmed.

"I'm s-singing a song! W-what does it l-look like I'm d-doing? I-I'm c-cold!" She yelled. Her teeth were chattering like crazy, and she was shaking wildly. "I-I'm g-going t-t-to die!"

He cursed loudly. He took off his jacket beneath his robe and handed it to her. "Why didn't you bring a sweater?"

"I was r-running late! I d-didn't th-think anything of it!" She greedily took the jacket. She breathed a sigh of relief as warmth flooded through her body. "Thank you!"

He lend her a hand as she got up. "It's almost winter, Granger."

She scowled at his disapproving tone. "I know!"

"We're are in the Forbidden Forest in winter, of course it's going to be cold! Why didn't you bring a sweater?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance. "I didn't have time."

He laughed. "Okay, Granger."

She shivered involuntarily. He gave her a sideways glance. "Are you still cold?"

She nodded reluctantly. All of sudden, she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace. "Um."

He sighed. "Can't be helped. We still about half the bags left to do."

She nodded, blushing madly as Draco kept an arm wrapped around her."This is um, sort of an akward position to walk in."

"You'd rather walk alone?" He said, raising a brow. "Cold?"

"I just d-don't th-think, well, you know," she stuttered. Hopefully, he couldn't see her face right now. She wasn't blind for Merlin's sake! She had eyes! And they definitely noticed Draco. He wasn't a bad person either! She's actually had intelligent discussions with him. She would have to be really careful.

"You know what your problem is Granger?" He asked ,looking directly at her.

She didn't want him to find out about her crush on him! "W-what?"

He leaned in closer to her face until they were a breath away. She tried to look away but with his hand he kept her face facing him.

He softly mumured, "You think to much."

Her breath hitched as he leaned in closer. "Wait, I don't think-"

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "I know of a better way to keep warm."


	7. Chapter 7

"I do not have time for this Malfoy!"

Draco laughed. "Of course you do, Granger."

Hermione frowned, staring rather pointedly at the files on her desk. "Do you see that? I have a load of work to do."

"It's not even going to interfere with your work hours," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, Granger. It's not like you."

She raised a delicate brow. "Oh, I am very melodramatic. I'll show you right no-"

"Don't." Draco grimaced as he saw her determined face. "Look, name one logical reason as to why you _won't _ go on a lunch date with my mother and me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and cast a silencing charm around them. "Look, I was following your instructions. Who was the one that made our relationship secret in the first place?"

Draco huffed. "You know, it was for your own good."

"Maybe I didn't need protection in the first place," She answered, crossing her arms. "I could handle myself."

Draco softly smiled. "But I didn't want you to be ostracized. You needed your friends to help you get through the after effects of the war."

Hermione eyes softened slightly. "Why now, Draco?"

"I think the Wizarding World can actually accept us now."

Hermione pursed her lips, head full of thoughts. "I don't know what to do."

"You need a break from this job. I mean, you overwork yourself sometimes," Draco said, shaking his head in a reproach full manner. "I bet you planned to eat in your office. Again."

"Oi! You know I love my job at the Ministry," Hermione protested. "Besides, I think I work a sufficient amount of time."

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Lunch with my mother. Today at 12:30."

* * *

Hermione barely had time to protest when Draco apparated out of the room.

"Hello Narcissa," Hermione said, smiling wide. "It's lovely to see you again."

Narcissa smiled likewise, her eyes full of humor. "I think this is a first, Hermione. But nonetheless, it's a pleasure."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, this was all Draco's idea to begin with."

"I thought my son had something to do with this," She mused, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Draco, why didn't you tell me of this?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Draco said, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"You certainly surprised me," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's have a lovely luncheon. And dear, don't mind the press," Narcissa commented, staring at how fast the media arrived.

Hermione glanced at the cameras. "Let's."

* * *

"Wasn't it fun, Hermione?" Draco said, cheerfully smiling.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Funny, how a reporter approached us during the meal."

"Minor details," Draco waved off the words with his hand.

"I already know the headlines tomorrow," Hermione moaned.

"And what's that?" Draco challenged.

"You're not going to like it," Hermione replied. "Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic, seen together with former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy."

"Oi! You don't know that," he protested.

"It's worth it, you know. I couldn't be happier."


	8. Kiss Me

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever heard the opportunity to meet."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her fellow, Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. "What exactly do you mean, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Did you not see Terry with the flowers?"

Hermione nodded, unsure where this was heading. "Yes... and what of it?"

"What did you tell him when you saw the flowers?" Draco asked, pointing to the big bouquet of roses that Terry was walking away with in his hands. Draco and her were heading towards the Great Hall to make sure everything was ready for the upcoming ball.

"That the girl he was going to give the flowers to is lucky?" Hermione responded. She crossed her arms expectantly. "I fail to see your point."

"Are you daft?" Draco shook his head. "The girl he was going to give it to was you."

Hermione colored slightly. "No, I don't think so."

"Please, he was all ready to ask you to the winter dance before you shot him down," Draco replied, smirking at Hermione's obliviousness.

Hermione stood shocked. "No, I didn't mean to. But Terry's just a friend!"

Draco laughed as she fretted over the matter. "See? How many times do you think you've broke someone's heart by your careless comments?"

Hermione walked on wordlessly, going over the matter in her head. She walked until she was pushed back suddenly. "Ow! Wai-what?"

Draco laughed. "What did I tell you? Biggest idiot I know. You let me walk you right over to the mistletoe."

Hermione looked up and sure enough there was a bundle of mistletoe hanging over their heads. "Malfoy!"

He brought Hermione closer until she was wrapped around in his arms and smirked.

"Just stop thinking and kiss me."


	9. Cheating

**Written For:**

**50 things I'm not allowed ... Challenge.**

**Number 8# I will not use Umbridge's quill to write "I told you I was hardcore."**

**Fortnightly Prompt Competition**

**Prompt#1: Write about a character who routinely cheats on tests.**

**Review please. :)**

* * *

"Draco, we really have to talk," Hermione said, frowning slightly. Draco was laidback in the sofa of their Head's common room. He paid her no attention as he continued reading his book. "Draco!"

She huffed as she walked over to him. Really! The kinds of things she had to do to get his attention! She recoiled as she walked straight into a shield charm. Draco turned to look at her in surprise as she fell backwards.

Draco quickly took off the shield charm and jumped to help her up. "Hermione, are you alright? I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

She shook off some dust that had gotten on her skirt. "Yes, I'm fine. But why do you have a shield charm on?"

"Because I wanted to be left alone?" he said. His expression was pretty self-explanatory. Hermione grew irritated. She was _not_ an idiot.

"Anyway," she said, rolling her eyes, "we have to do something about that one First year I was talking about."

Draco shrugged and settled back into the couch. "What about him?"

"We've been over this. He can't continue to cheat in his tests!" Hermione crossed her arms. "It's wrong."

"Oh, _that_. I've already taken care of it,' Draco said, reaching for his book again.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Draco took care of it?

"I've got it all under control, Hermione."

"What did you do to him?" she asked in an accusatory manner. "Whenever you tell me that, something always goes wrong.'

"I did nothing," Draco protested.

"Draco..."

"Fine." Draco relented and stood up. "Follow me."

Hermione followed him out of curiosity and fear. Whatever Draco did could not have been good.

"See?" Draco said, pointing to a classroom. "He's in there."

Hermione pushed the door hesitantly. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

The Third Year Gryffindor, Michael Rod, turned lazily towards her. "Taking a test."

"Oh," she answered, shooting Draco a curious look. "What's it about?"

"Malfoy said I had to retake my Charms test in here," Michael replied. "Wait, is something going on?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She laughed awkwardly. She was pretty sure they couldn't do that. "He just didn't check with me first is all."

"Oh, I'm done by the way," Michael said, bored. 'Where is the Head Boy?"

"Give me the test Michael," Draco said, smirking at Hermione. "I'll grade it."

Michael nodded and made movement to leave.

"No, stay here," Draco said, looking over the questions. Hermione walked behind Draco and looked at the answers over his shoulder.

Michael nodded, and picked up his quill and began writing on himself.

"OW!"

Hermione ran back to the boy. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"My hand," he whimpered.

Hermione glanced down and recoiled. Umbridge's pen.

Draco snickered as he read what Michael wrote. "Really? 'I told you I was hardcore' That's what you wrote?"

Michael blushed in embarrassment as Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"By the way, you fail."

"What?" Michael said, all color leaving from his cheeks. "I'm pretty sure I got everything right!"

"By cheating," Draco replied. "I left that quill there to see if you would use it. And you did. So cheaters get an automatic fail."

"That's not fair!" Michael yelled.

"No. What's not fair is you repeatedly cheating. My advice is don't cheat," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Draco!" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"I suggest you treat that," Draco replied. "Oh, and no Hogsmeade tomorrow for you. Speaking of that, let's go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Hermione."

Hermione nodded. "Sure, Draco."

"Wait, you're going with him?" Michael asked incredulously.

"She's my girlfriend, brat," Draco replied. "So watch out.'

"Draco!" Hermione said, her cheeks coloring.

"What? It's true." Draco smirked.

"That's not the point!"

Draco laughed as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Hogsmeade tomorrow. You. Me. Date."

Hermione smiled. "As if I could say no."


	10. Nightmares

**A/N: Er, if you couldn't tell it's Hermione and Draco. I mean, even though it's in my Dramione collection I just wanted to let y'all know.**

**Written For:**

**Ship Name Comp.: Leather and Libraries (Draco/Hermione) **

**P.S Isn't our ship name awesome? :)**

**The Restricted Collection: 7. No Characters Name mentioned**

**Do Your Worst Comp. : Draco/Hermione Prompt: Choice**

**The Potions Class Comp. : Dreamless Sleep Potion: Write about a sleepless night.**

* * *

The girl wasn't sure if the nightmares would ever stop. Night after night they haunted her. Tormented her mind. Till she believed she was going insane.

It was always the same nigthmares.

Not being able to help her friends.

Losing the War.

Killings.

Death.

Unable to do anything at all.

But the most recurring one was torture with the demented witch.

The older witch cackled in joy as she broke the poor girl. She could hear herself screaming and screaming for help but unlike the first time, no help came. She withered on the floor, churning and turning sideways, forwards, backwards, with tremendous pain. The witch always degraded her. She was filth, nothing, mud-blood, and pathetic. In the nightmare, it seemed to last forever. She was on the floor begging for a death that never came. She knew it wasn't real. But the pain she felt betrayed her reasonable mind.

She knew they had won. The Boy Who Lived defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. But that didn't stop the dreams. She also knew she had withstood the torture the first time. If she had done it then, why couldn't it be the same in her dreams? Her mind played out all the what-if's that could've happened but didn't.

She had finally had enough and checked herself in to St. Mungo's psyche ward. She wasn't insane, not yet at least. But she was tired of it all. Having to wake up in the middle of night, screaming her lungs out. Having to install a basin next to her bed so she could splash herself with water. To bring herself into reality. It was ridiculous how serious the nightmares affected her. Many nights she couldn't go to sleep because of the fear of dreaming. It tormented ger. She had gone many sleepless nights avoiding her nightmares.

"-are you alright?"

The girl with the bushy hair glanced at the healer who shook her slightly. She nodded weakly. The look on his face was evident that he didn't believe her.

"You were in a trance again," he said. He knew she didn't like it when they took notes about her condition in front of her. She found it rude and insulting. He made mental notes to write in his clipboard later.

"Was I?" she asked absentmindedly. "I was only thinking, that's all."

He smiled warmly. "You never stop thinking, do you? Never did, even back then."

She made eye contact and smiled genuinely. The man with the platinum hair was her appointed Healer at St. Mungo's. It seemed odd to her that she was able to talk normally with her, despite their checkered past. But the past was past, and they chose to leave that behind and start anew. They had a great understanding of each other even if she had only been there for about a week. Nobody forced her there, she did it herself. They actually discouraged it a bit. Telling her that the nightmares would stop eventually. But she wanted to find out a way to stop her nightmares. And if being in St. Mungo's was what it took, then that's what she did.

"I am happy to say you're getting better," he announced.

She nodded. "All the calming draught's and potions helped."

He chuckled. "Sure, but it's also your mentality."

"My mentality?" she repeated, confused of what that had to do with anything.

"Yes. When you first came here, you were let's face it," he said, his grey eyes rolling. "Depressed."

She blushed. She was pretty darn sure she was, but there was no way she was going to say that to him. Even if already knew, being her doctor and whatnot. "Not that much."

He smirked. "Course not. Now though it's your positive attitude that's helping you fight back in the nightmares."

She nodded hesitantly. She did feel a different in the nightmares than before. Even if it was just a tiny bit, she fought back. She actually tried to withstand the torture then to take it. She tried. And that made the difference, apparently.

"I'd say you'll be free to go in another week," he commented. "That's what matters to you, doesn't it?"

She nodded rapidly. "Of course. It was interfering with my daily life. I couldn't get my work done, it was that horrible."

"Work, really?" Draco asked, incredulously.

She blushed. "Yes."

He laughed at her behavior.

"You know I never though you'd be a healer," she mused. He had been good at playing seeker at Hogwarts and could hold himself in a duel. She had thought for sure he would be an auror.

Her childhood bully raised his blonde eyebrow in amusement. "I never thought you would be working as a bookshop owner."

"Ministry's overrated, anyway," she said with a casual shrug. Her brown eyes shining with humor. "I thought you were going to be an Auror or Quidditch player, honestly."

"Ministry's overrated," he repeated, smirking.

"Sod off," she replied, smiling.

"Oh before I forget," he said, running a hand through his so blonde hair that it was almost white. "Let's got out to dinner as soon as you get out of here."

She looked bewildered at him. Her longtime rival was asking her out on a date? Sure, they let all that behind them but the competitive spirit was still there. Even more so that she was in the psyche ward? "Are you sure? You know I'm insane, right?"

He laughed. "No, I think that's only how _you_ view your state of mind. Your head looks pretty fine to me."

Her cheeks heated up. "Sure, I'll think about it."

He winked before walking out. She stood stunned for a few moments before laughing. Maybe she would put an extra, extra effort -mentality wise- to get better.

_It has nothing to do with the dinner date_, she repeated in her head. She was doing this for herself. It was her choice to be here, after all. But his offer was appealing, wasn't it?


	11. Right

**A/N: I really like this one!**

**Written For: **

**The Restricted Collection: #25: No more, or less, than 100 words**

**Fortnightly Prompt Challenge: #4: Include this dialogue in your story: "I love you." "Me too."**

**Word count: Exactly 100!**

* * *

"Is this wrong?"

Draco, who lay on the grass beside Hermione, shook his head. "No."

Hermione propped herself on one elbow. "Then why do people persecute us?"

"They couldn't begin to comprehend our relationship," he answered, smiling faintly. "Do _you_ think it's wrong?"

Hermione thought for a moment as she ran her fingers through Draco's hair. "No, not really."

"That's your answer then. Who cares if it's right or wrong? Who cares if they agree or disagree? It's our life, not theirs. I just know that when I'm with you I feel _right_."

Hermione smiled. "I love you."

"Me too."


	12. Something She Knew

**A/N: This has no relation to the chapter before it. **

**Written For:**

**The Restricted Collection: #1: No dialogue**

* * *

Hermione knew she had to stop seeing him.

But she kept coming back despite knowing how … _wrong_ it all was.

She knew it wasn't wrong exactly, but she knew it wasn't acceptable either. How could one of the most prominent members of the "Light" side get involved with a Death Eater? She knew he wasn't one, yet. But she also knew that it was only a matter of time before they made him one. Dread filled her stomach and heart as she knew what was coming. Their meetings would have to stop.

She didn't know if she could manage that. They started seeing each other sometime around Third Year. She had gone to apologize for her physical attack and somehow they made up. They weren't at each other's throat anymore only if it was necessary for show. Her friends didn't like him one bit. She couldn't really blame them of course. He had been pretty cruel to them and they returned the sentiments. Harry and Ron would sometimes badmouth him loudly. She didn't join their conversations, preferring to stay out of them.

How could she badmouth him anyway? What about all the long talks they've had? She knew that wasn't right. He had been hesitant at first; it was only expected. She was a muggle-born Gryffindor and he was a pureblood Slytherin. They weren't supposed to get along. They were supposed to hate each other. She was inferior and he was superior. At least in the pureblood view. Whatever the reason, they weren't supposed to interact. But that was all based on _supposed. _

She liked him. He liked her. They weren't _in love _but they were as close as can be. She knew if they lost the War, she would be killed. She knew if the won the War, he would be condemned. Either way their blossoming relationship would stop. Perhaps it was inevitable.

Were they destined to have the same fate as star crossed lovers? She shivered. No, she didn't quite like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. She would _have_ to think of an alternative way to end up with him. After all, she was the brightest witch of her year. Who's to say she couldn't find a solution?

Hermione Granger, muggle-born, and Draco Malfoy, pureblood, were going to be together. She had no doubt about it.

It was just something she knew.


	13. Dolls

**A/N: This is sort of based of the fairy tale of Bluebeard. I know it's creepy( sort of) but I really,_ really_ like it. I must be messed up or something. Also, has to do with the whole soul mate business.**

**Warnings: Mentioned murders and suicide. Only mentioned, not explained.**

**Notes: Non-Magic Au!**

**Written For:**

**The Restricted Collection: #13: Nothing canon**

**The Potions Class Competition: Skele-Grow: ** **Write about somebody coping with loosing something or someone.**

**Occasion a Day Comp. : Day 16: Write about someone's unusual collection or hobby.**

**Ship Name Competition: Leather and Libraries: Draco and Hermione**

* * *

Draco grinned as he gently caressed her rosy cheek. His newest piece in his collection. This one was the most beautiful one yet.

"You'll be the center of my masterpiece," Draco murmured softly as he carried the lifeless body to his working table. He gently patted her hair. "You're so beautiful."

The young woman in front of him was truly a sight. She had a long mane of curly brown hair that gently framed her face. Her face was evenly proportioned, and her body was full. But the most beautiful part were her eyes. In life, they always shone with stars. Draco was very disappointed when they didn't in death.

"Don't worry. I forgive you," he whispered soothingly.

Now as he inspected the body, he frowned. He didn't know how to display her. There was the option of molding her features so she could look peaceful. But then there was the beauty of leaving her as is. Her eyes were opened in horror and betrayal with her mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

He was troubled. "What to do? What to do?"

He wanted the best way to present his new doll. An idea popped into his mind as he thought of her. He would always see her with a book in her hand. She loved to read, he knew she would read all day if she could. It was one of the things he loved about her. That new emotion Draco felt when he had first met her was different. He had never _ever_ felt that way before. She was just a subject, nothing more. But he felt they had connection as soon as they locked eyes. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she trusted him so quickly. He shook his head; clearing his mind of all thoughts. He smiled cheerfully as he knew exactly how to place her.

"Beautiful," he murmured softly as he gazed at his star piece. She was laying on a red couch as if she were comfortable. It appeared as if she were reading a rather terrifying part of the book she was holding. He kept her expression the exact same. She was even more beautiful that way.

He smirked, taking pride in his work. His expression became twisted as his mind processed his actions. _He killed her_! He actually killed the only woman who made him feel…_alive. _This time it was him who was terrified. Terrified at himself. It seemed as each and every doll was staring at him. Draco stumbled and fell to his knees. What had he done? He lifted his eyes upwards, tears welling in them. His star looked horrified at her book. The only doll who wasn't looking at him. He choked on a sob. _Why? Why was this hitting him now? _

Inside him, something very tiny broke. It was a very quiet sound that doesn't register in human ears. But nonetheless, it broke. His heart was completely shattered now. Not one single bit of it was left. As soon as realized he killed her, he lost himself.

The only woman that ever had a chance at saving him was now dead. He was lost to the world. He might have done good in the world had it not been for that one woman. He choose the wrong subject this time.

Everybody in the world has a soul mate.

Time, and location don't matter but somewhere in the world is a person that belongs with you. Fate and destiny play the most important role in finding your soul mate. It was fate that they encountered each other that day in the park. It was their destiny to fall in love. What cannot be controlled however, is human choice. Or human will.

Draco Lucius Malfoy had a terrible childhood. Growing up he was abused emotionally and physically until a piece of his heart snapped. He became insane and unstable until he became known as Bluebeard among criminals..

Hermione Jean Granger had a wonderful life. She received the highest honors at Graduation. Her loving family and friends supporting her all the way. She believed their was good in everyone. She met Draco by fate. It wasn't a coincidence they were both at the same place at the same time. They were destined to meet one another.

Human choice can change fate. Had Draco listened to the bits of his heart that were left, perhaps Hermione would've still been alive. Had Hermione put her plan, where she was going to get Draco help, in effect sooner then this would've never happened. But it was her choice to wait until tomorrow. It was his choice to reject his heart.

Their red string of fate was tangled and twisted. Some parts bright red, and other parts black. Somewhere out in the world everyone has a soul mate. Fate and destiny can only do so much as human will can.

* * *

Recorded by: Officers Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter

Death Record: Hermione Jean Granger

Cause of death: Strangling (blue/purple marks on neck)

Possible Suspect: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Evidence: House was under his name. Nothing suggested force entry. As well as about a dozen of girls killed relatively in the same fashion by the same man.

Notes: None

* * *

Recorded by: Officers Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter

Death Record: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Cause of Death: Suicide (hanged)

Possible Suspect: N/A. Murderer

Evidence: Dozens of girls killed by him. All propped up as dolls of some sort.

Notes: It was way creepy. I think it was a collection of some sorts. Dead women, perhaps? I don't know, really. This man went by Bluebeard.


	14. Fool

**A/N: I'm kind of thinking of writing a sort of prologue of this chapter. Like, what happened between Draco and Hermione leading up to this event. Please Review!**

**Written For:**

**Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompt's Galore:**

**All Colour Prompts- Blizzard Blue**

**Dialogue- "Life sucks. Get a helmet."-_The Vampire Diaries_, "Do you ever hear yourself sometimes? Like, when you speak?"-_Orange is the New Black_****Friends Vocabulary-Lover**

**The Restricted Collection: 14. No Happy Ending**

**Hogwarts Open Day, A Competition: Divination-Third Year: Write about the Trio Era.**

**Word count: 2,013**

* * *

"How could you possibly think I'll ever like a mud-blood like you? Don't you understand? It was all a lie. I have never liked you to begin with. Miss Bloody Know-It -All Granger was played like a fool."

Hermione nodded, tears burning to be released. This was all some elaborate joke. She had the honor of being the could hear the giggles of Millicent Bulstrode, the high-pitched laughter of Pansy Parkinson, the thundering roar of Vincent and Crabbe. Blaise looked unreadable as he stared at her disgrace. Astoria Greengrass lavishly winked and wrapped her arms around Draco. Worst of all was the pity in Daphne Greengrass' eyes. She couldn't believe she had been such a _fool_.

"Stupid mud-blood." Astoria spat near her shoes.

"Life sucks. Get a helmet. I'm sure your muggle father could get one for you," sneered Pansy.

"Draco loves _me_! He's _mine_! Not some filthy mud-blood like you!" Astoria snarled, clutching her lover's arm.

Hermione lifted her chin a fraction. She would not let them see her cry. She was a bloody Gryffindor and she would be brave, for Merlin's sake! "Do you hear yourself sometimes? Like, when you speak? Because that's borderline obsessive. I suggest you see a healer and check out your head."

Millicent laughed. "She got you there, Stori."

Astoria's blizzard blue eyes flashed menacingly. She swatted at Millicent's thick arm. "Shut up Millicent!"

"Don't you understand? You were used for our entertainment!" Pansy cackled. "He _never_ liked you!"

"I understand," Hermione responded, trying to appear dignified.

"If you do, get lost," Draco snarled. She thought she saw something that resembled pain flash in his eyes but she brushed it off as her imagination.

Hermione quickly picked up her gift and turned to leave. She looked at Pansy with pity. "He didn't love you either, it seems." She walked away, hearing Pansy scream obscenities behind her.

Hermione wanted to scream and shout in outrage but she couldn't trust her own voice that moment. The reality hit her tremendously hard that very second. She was sure that if she spoke, her voice would break. She would not let the Slytherin's see how much she truly hurt.

She was sure they were watching her leave. She made an effort not to run or stumble. She couldn't or _wouldn't _let them see her cry. She walked to the Gryffindor Tower, not caring if Filch spotted her this late in the night. As soon as she was in the Tower, she collapsed on a nearby chair. She cried silently in the darkness.

* * *

""Where am I? " She asked sleepily to herself. Last night's memories came flooding back to her. Her eyes began to sting as she realized what happened. She wiped her eyes and walked to her dorm. She checked to see if anyone was up first before entering the room. She knew Parvati and Lavender would immediately question her. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked straight to the bathroom. She took a deep breath, watering her face. It was a good thing magic existed because her face looked horrid. She took a shower and made sure she looked presentable. You could not tell she had been crying at all.

"Mione!" Ginny screamed. "Hurry up!"

Hermione forced herself to smile before opening the door. "I'm coming, hold up."

Ginny looked taken aback to see Hermione already dressed. "Whoa, where are you going?"

Hermione smiled cheerfully. "Library, of course."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Already?"

"Sorry," Hermione answered, looking the least bit apologetic. "But I've got to go search something up."

Ginny laughed and entered the restroom. "Okay, okay. See you in the Great Hall."

Hermione had no intention whatsoever to go to the Great Hall at all. But Ginny couldn't possible know that. She hated to lie but she wasn't really lying. "Maybe. We'll see."

Hermione waved good morning to Parvati and Lavender who had just woken up. She got her school bag ready and headed to the library. Whenever she felt sad, she would head to the library. It was her peaceful place in the whole school. She spotted her usual table open but decided not to sit there. It was in that spot that Draco, no, _Malfoy _began talking to her. She should have known it was all a joke. Why would Malfoy make a truce with her in the first place? Why would she ever think he liked her? It was all her fault that she was played. Her damn naiveté and obliviousness brought her pain.

She went to the back of the library where no one could see her. She sighed and began reading her copy of Pride and Prejudice. She was a few pages in when a figure loomed over her. She looked up.

"Nott?"

Theodore Nott looked equally surprised to see her there. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be at the library this early."

She nodded sheepishly. She was kind of hoping no one would be there. "Neither did I."

The corner of his lips pulled up. "It's just that I usually sit there."

Hermione nodded. She would have to move now. "Do you want me to move? Because I can."

"No," he said quickly, "I'm just used to sitting there. I don't think I've ever seen you sit in the back."

"I wanted to try something new," she shrugged. It's also because you want to avoid Draco, her mind chimed in. She scolded her mind. No, she wanted to never speak to _Malfoy _again. "So, you don't mind if I sit here?"

He smiled. "No, not all. Do you mind if I sit here?" He motioned to the chair in front of her. Hermione shook her head. "Thanks."

She looked at him puzzled. She was positive he was going to make her move. Any other Slytherin would have made her. "You aren't like most Slytherin's, are you?"

Nott laughed. "No, I try not to be as vicious like the rest. However, that doesn't mean I'm Mr. Nice guy. I am in Slytherin for a reason."

Hermione felt her face heat up. "Of course not!"

"You aren't like most Gryffindor's either," He stated.

Hermione tilted her head and frowned. She thought she was exactly like most Gryffindor's. Except for the fact that she believed and trusted a rotten snake. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're sitting here talking to me," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Most Gryffindor's would hex me or think I'm playing a joke on them."

Hermione pondered that statement. It was because she _wasn't_ acting like a Gryffindor that Malfoy humiliated her. That was the reason she let herself be led into the prank. She stood up and grabbed her things. Theo looked surprised when she did so. "I'm sorry. You are right. I'm not acting like a Gryffindor but I _should_ be. Snake's are rotten liars. I am sorry you thought I was alright because I'm _not_. I am just like every other Gryffindor."

Theo smiled knowingly. It was then she knew that he was aware of the prank. "I understand. Should I hex you or should you hex me?"

Hermione smiled feebly. She raised her wand straight at him. "Stupefy."

She bit her cheek, as the expression on his face was still the knowing smile. She walked out of the library after she made sure Nott wasn't completely uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Oi, Hermione. We wondering where you went," Ron said, laughing boisterously. "Library, right?"

She frowned then plastered a sheepish expression on her face. "You know me too well."

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's laughed. She sat down next to Ginny and pretended to engage herself in the conversation. She could see the Slytherin's snickering as they looked pointedly in her direction. Hermione laughed when everyone else laughed. She scolded them when they thought she would. She acted as if everything was okay.

"So 'Mione, coming to Quidditch Tryouts?" Harry asked. Ron stopped eating to await her answer. They knew Ron was trying out for Keeper this year.

She laughed. "Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it."

Ginny smiled and elbowed Hermione. She whispered, "Seeing my brother, eh?"

Hermione laughed and hushed to the other girl so it would appear she was shy. She knew everyone around her thought Ron and her had something going on. But the truth was that they didn't. She suspected Ron had slight feelings for her but she didn't have any. "Not so loud, Ginny. I don't want him to know."

"Better hurry," Ginny whispered. "I think Lavender's after him!"

Hermione pretended to care. "I know! Don't worry I'll make a move soon."

She continued smiling even when they had exited the Great Hall and passed by the Slytherins. They snickered and pointed at her. She ignored them and didn't scold Ron when he sent a jinx their way. She would be what everyone else wanted her to be.

The Gryffindor Princess.

* * *

She cried and cried. She mourned the deaths of everyone they had lost in the Battle of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe Fred was gone. She loved him like a brother and now he was gone. Seeing George so devastated was heartbreaking for her. Looking at Remus and Tonks' bodies was the most saddening thing of all. Tonks had just given birth to a beautiful boy. She couldn't handle all these deaths around her.

The War was over.

They had won but she didn't feel happy. A small part of her was relieved. Relieved that she wasn't going to suffer persecution anymore because of something she couldn't control. But she was mostly sad. She was sad. While others had family to mourn with, she had nobody.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked quietly, walking up behind her.

She looked up and flinched visibly. She averted her eyes and nodded. Her scarred arm began to burn. He reminded her of that awful Malfoy Manor. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I just wanted to say…." he began, his voice straining. He seemed unable to continue. She lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes. His face contorted to pain as he saw how fragile she looked. "I-I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry for _everything_."

Hermione nodded and looked away once more. It was too late for sorry but she could still forgive him. She wasn't going to hold him accountable for his family. But just looking at him brought her back to the place.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted as he walked up to them. She looked at Harry. His eyes were red and watery. He looked exhausted. "For your mother, I will testify for you."

Draco looked surprised. He shook his head. "I deserve to go to Azkaban."

"No, you don't."

Hermione surprised herself when she spoke. Both Harry and Draco's head whipped around to meet her. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Hermione's right," Harry continued. "I'll see you at the trial."

Harry walked away leaving them alone once more. They weren't truly alone. They were in the Great Hall with everybody else but it felt as if they were only the only two there.

"I'll testify for you, too," Hermione said, her head still down. She took a deep breath and lifted it up. Her chocolate brown eyes meet his grey, stormy ones. "Never talk to me after your trial. I-I can't. Y-Your family either. All I see is B-Bellatrix." She hugged herself tight.

"My aunt was crazy," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"How can I make it up to you?" he pleaded. If she had the courage to look at him, she would have seen the intensity of his gaze.

She shook her head again. Harder and faster this time. "You can't."

There was a long silence. She could still hear the wails and cries of all the living around them. She took a deep breath and met his eyes once more. "Goodbye Draco."

He nodded sadly. "Goodbye Hermione."

She smiled weakly and walked away.


	15. Last Dance

**A/N: What is with me and like sad endings? Ha, hope you enjoyed this one! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never have, never will.**

* * *

"It's hot in here, isn't it? Let us go outside for a bit," Cormac McLaggen declared, before Hermione could protest he'd caught her by the arm then swept her out of the room.

They stepped outside into the cold night air. Hermione gently pried his fingers off her arm. She had wanted to leave all evening. She didn't care that the dance was far from over. All he ever did was ramble about how amazing he was. Hermione was fed up with it, most especially of him. She tried to ditch him many times but he just kept finding her. She couldn't even have a normal conversation with Ginny, Harry or Ron! She had just been looking for an excuse to leave when he whisked her out of the room. She turned towards him fully prepared to thank him for the night and leave. Turning to face him, however, she found herself being pulled into his arms.

Her mind froze, as well as her body. Cormac lowered his mouth to hers then kissed her quite boldly. For a moment, Hermione's senses left her frozen with shock. Then her anger stirred. She pushed him away fiercely until he finally let go.

Cormac stepped back with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. "I've wanted to do that all night."

Hermione scowled at him. She doubled her fist then punched him square in the jaw. He recoiled as if he had been burned. Hermione gave him a smug look. "I've wanted to do that."

"You're a demon! You hit me!" he screamed at her clutching his face. "How do you hurt my face?"

"At least I'm not an egotistical prick."

She took off the corsage he had given her stomping on it gladly. She laughed before heading back inside. That had definitely fixed her mood. She only went back inside to grab her coat when someone tapped her shoulder.

"That was quite the punch, Granger."

She whirled around to meet a smirking Draco Malfoy. They weren't on the best terms either. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

He laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I don't want to cross you. I know you can punch since back then in freshmen year."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. She crossed her arms, hotly responding, "Well, you deserved it."

He laughed. "You hit harder than most men, Granger."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied.

His wore his signature smirk. "Care to dance?"

She looked at his outstretched hand in surprise. The music playing was fun and upbeat. "With me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who else?"

"Oh!" cried Lavender Brown,who passed by at that moment with Parvati Patil. "You should really dance, Hermione, before you leave!"

Hermione raised a brow at the girl. Parvati laughed nervously. "Lav and I were outside when you had you, er, discussion with Cormac. But this is our last dance of the year, Hermione. Dance your heart out!"

They laughed, walking off to join the rest of the seniors. She bit her lip looking at Draco indecisively then nodded. One dance couldn't really hurt. "Sure."

As soon as they stepped out onto the dance floor, the music changed from a fast song to a slow song. She blushed as Draco raised a blonde brow. They quickly got in position. He gently placed a hand on her waist. She placed a hand on his shoulder, determined not to blush.

"So, Granger. Why did you accept McLaggen's invitation?" Draco asked after a few beats of silence.

She rolled her eyes. "I did not. I was forced into saying yes."

"You were forced?" he repeated, looking at her in disbelief.

She nodded firmly. "He asked me in front of Ginny and Harry. Ginny replied that I'd go so I was stuck with him."

He chuckled. "You know you could have said no."

Hermione colored a bit. "I didn't want to be rude."

He smirked. "If that's how you're playing it."

She scowled. "Who's your date, Malfoy?"

She wanted a bigger reaction out of him but all he did was shrug. "I didn't ask anyone."

This time she looked at him dubious. "You didn't ask anyone?"

He shook his head. "The person I wanted ask was already going with someone else."

Hermione's heart sped up. She scolded herself for thinking things that probably weren't true. He was _not _talking about her. He'd never shown any signs of wanting to ask her. She was being ridiculous. "Oh, is that so? I figured you would still go after her."

Draco chuckled softly. "No, I wouldn't."

Hermione only nodded in response. She was sure he was talking about Pansy Parkinson. Pansy however went with Blaise Zabini. They danced in silence after that. Before Hermione knew it, the song finished. "I have to go. Goodbye, Draco."

He smiled faintly. "Goodbye Hermione."

She grabbed her coat, never glancing back as she walked out. Perhaps if she glanced back she would notice Draco's gaze of sorrow. But she didn't, so she never did see what could've been.


	16. The Dark and Holy Realm

**A/N**: I feel like I haven't written in a while. It's sad, really. I enjoyed toying with this concept, however.

**Prompt**: Angel! AU

**Summary:** Hermione can't believe Ron is rejecting her in front of the Order of Justice! She quickly plays it off as a misunderstanding. She travels to the border of the Holy and Dark Realm. She meets someone from a long time ago.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_The Dark and Holy Realm_

* * *

"Sorry."

Hermione turned away, her hair flowing in the wind and her cheeks warm with humiliation. She didn't want him to see her cry. She was utterly mortified. She didn't expect him to turn her down in front of the entire Oder of Justice! These were her friends and her mentors. She had to face these people every day! She let out a huge nervous laugh, pushing back her brown curls with her right hand.

"You can see it isn't possible, right?" he continued, very red-faced. He looked at her with pity and sadness.

"You're wrong," she claimed. She noticed only too well how all eyes were on them. "I don't like you. This is all a misunderstanding on your part. I should be saying sorry instead."

His blue eyes grew wide. "You mean, you don't love me?"

Hermione shook her head. It was only a teeny crush, certainly not _love_. Her throat felt immensely dry and coarse. Despite that, she still managed to sound certain, as she told the half-truth. "Nope."

He let out a breath of relief. "Oh, good. I thought this would be awkward in our friendship. Also, I'm with Lavender Brown so it felt strange."

Hermione weakly smiled. "Of course. Don't worry, Ron. We're only friends."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked, his grey eyes questioning her presence.

Hermione laughed cynically. She traveled all the way to the border between the dark realm and the holy realm. "I can't be here? Are you rejecting me, too?"

He stared at her oddly. He moved slowly to where she was sitting. "You shouldn't be here. It isn't a safe place for Angels like you."

Hermione glanced at her white, shimmering wings which seemed to be lighter in the entrance to the dark realm. She looked over at Draco whose own dark wings stood out next to hers. "I can decide if I want to be here or not." Still, it did make Hermione nervous seeing all the demons on the other side.

Draco narrowed her eyes. He sensed her unsettledness. "Leave."

Hermione lifted her chin. "If I don't want to?"

Draco stood up, forcefully making her stand up from her former sitting position, grabbing her upper right arm in anger. "I'll make you leave."

"What's the point anyway?" she asked, brushing his fingers off her arm. She couldn't help but notice how cold they seemed against her warm flesh.

"Your wings," he grunted.

She looked quickly to see how fast they started to droop and how its shimmer was gone.

"I said leave. This isn't a place for you." Draco opened his mighty, black wings and flew her to the light side. He practically pushed her over the border. "Now go."

Hermione looked curiously at him. "Why don't you come with me?"

Draco shook his head, pointing to the line that clearly separated the dark realm and the holy realm. "It's too late for me. My wings have darkened until there's no more light from them. I made my choice a long time ago."

Hermione looked at his wings with sadness. "Hasn't anyone tried to help?"

Draco shook his head once more. "Go Ganger."

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye. She opened her white majestic wings and began to fly. She hesitated before pulling one of her pure feathers. "Draco! Here."

He looked surprised as she thrust her feather into his hands. "Why?"

She smiled and plucked one of his tainted feathers. "As a reminder, that's there is still some light left in you."

Draco curiously turned the feather in his hands. She grinned then flew in the air again. She waved cheerfully before heading towards the white, fluffy clouds. He looked at the feather in awe. He was grateful. He whispered, "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione, meanwhile, made it back to the Castle of Hogwarts. She rushed into her elegant room before shutting it close behind her. She placed the black feather on her dresser before preparing herself for judging. She slipped on her sash as one of the members of the Order of Holy Court. She touched the feather softly before walking out. She didn't seem to notice as the tips slowly began to change to white.


	17. New Neighbors

**A/N:** I'm surprised this came out as long as it did, really. It was only supposed to be a drabble but wow. So, I'm going to be writing a series of different AU's for the following chapters. Next one is a College football game! Please Review! :)

**Summary:** Hermione will not partake in breaking and entering into a guy's apartment just to throw him a welcome party. Draco goes outside to his balcony to take a breather from the party.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione (It's more like hinted it might happen)

**Note**: They are OOC, but really, everything I write is OOC. Slight Slash.

**AU Prompt**: New Neighbors

**Word count**: 1,453

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"I don't support you," Hermione Granger began, her hands firmly on her hips. She set the overgrown boys straight with a stern gaze. Their idea was absolutely ridiculous. "I'm not going to help you."

Ron sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "But it's going to be amazing."

Harry smiled foolishly. "I think he'll appreciate it."

Hermione frowned. Were they actually serious? She didn't mean Sirius Black either. "You want us to sneak into this guy's apartment and throw him a welcoming party. Somehow you guys think this is a good idea?"

Ron sputtered, "But its tradition! We can't just _not_ do it!"

Harry nodded encouragingly. "They did that to me when I first came here."

Hermione laughed. She knew, too. They had snuck into her apartment as well. "Were you happy?"

Harry blushed, shaking his head. "I was actually surprised about how they got in. You see it was Fred and George who managed to open the lock."

"I know, Harry. They did it to me as well. I, for one, was not happy. I think I yelled for them to get out."

"It's true," Ron said solemnly. He rubbed his chin meaningfully. "She was the first person to question us."

"Because your method of 'welcoming' is insane," Hermione argued. She huffed in annoyance. "Did you see me at your welcoming party?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "No."

"That's because I didn't show up," Hermione proudly answered. She didn't want to be part of another wrong idea.

Ron stood up. He gave her a smug look which meant 'You can't get out of it'. "He is going to be your new neighbor, though."

Hermione nodded irritated only slightly. She was aware of the new boxes going in and out of the apartment next to hers. The movers drove her quite crazy with the amount of noise they made. "Well, I will just stay in my balcony that night."

Harry shrugged, standing up as well. "If you change your mind the planning is being held at Tonks' place."

Ron opened the door. He gave her one last glance. "Everyone's going, you know. We all want to see the expression of this rich, posh boy."

Hermione arched a brow. "How do you know he's rich, posh and a boy?"

Ron snickered. He sent Hermione a incredulous look. "Hermione, have you seen the stuff they've been lugging?"

Harry nodded. "A foosball table? A state of the art TV? Not to mention, trophies of sports."

Hermione snorted. They couldn't just automatically assume it was a boy because of that! "It could be a girl, for all we know. An extremely athletic girl at that one."

Ron shook his head, closing the door behind them. She heard his muffled voice through the door. "You'll see!"

Hermione shook her head. Screw the tradition. Obviously, she wouldn't be seen breaking and entering. She respected rules and _laws_ for that matter!

* * *

Draco Malfoy had no words for the sight that greeted him on Friday night. He had been looking forward to relaxing in his new apartment on his fluffy bed with the green, silky sheets and his feather pillow. Unfortunately instead of all that, he found strangers in his apartment. This was no joke. There were literal strangers in his apartment! There wasn't a few either, no, it was a ton. His eyes immediately drifted to the banner that now hung from his freshly painted walls.

'WELCOME TO THE TOWER!'

Draco was horrified. What the hell did he just move into to? An asylum? All of a sudden a huge man wrapped a beefy arm around his shoulder. Draco froze as the man warmly smiled. Where they going to hit him now or what?

"Hello," the man spoke with a gruff voice. "I'm Hagrid, maintenance man. This is all for yer. It's a welcome party to celebrate yer moving in."

Draco stared at Hagrid and the rest of the people in his apartment. The all had this creepy smile on their faces, he thought. A man walked up to him that looked to be around his age. He had green eyes and rounded spectacles. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I know this might freak you out. But you see, it's sort of a tradition here. This happened to me as well when I moved in. I'm hoping you wont call the police or any of the sort. Just enjoy the party!"

Draco nodded, unsure what to say. People came and shook his hand, greeting him. He met many new people. Like the homosexual couple, Sirius and Remus, which lived on floor three, who were very friendly and seemed mischievous. The man, Sirius, had assured him that if Draco were to make one move on _his_ Remus that Draco would be dead by morning. Draco quickly said he was straight; Sirius didn't seem to be joking either. There was also this bisexual man named Blaise Zabini, who flirted with him, on floor four as well as Ginny Weasley with a fiery temper. The classic loony case was Luna Lovegood who talked to air. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were best friends but the former lived on floor five while the other on floor two. There was also a set of twins who were the ones who opened his apartment. There was many more but Draco was too exhausted to remember them.

"So this is everybody?" he asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Harry shook his head. "No, there's another tenant who lives on your floor who didn't want to come."

Draco nodded. Of course, he couldn't forget about the anti-social one. "Let me guess, shy and anti-social?"

Ron laughed which surprised Draco. "No, Heaven's no. It has more to do with the whole breaking and entering business."  
Draco nodded. He was shocked none of the residents here seemed to care about that. He looked at the strange people in his apartment before sighing. He gestured towards his balcony. "Mind if I take a smoke?"

Harry and Ron shook their head before joining Tonks and Andromeda at the table, actually _his _table.

Draco was relieved to see no one on the balcony. He wasn't sure if he could handle any other guests. He slipped the door open and closed it behind himself. He lit his cigarette quickly. He took a long, satisfying drag. He needed that.

"Smoking's bad for you," a quiet voice informed him.

Draco turned left to see a young woman calmly reading her book on the balcony next to him. He arched an eyebrow. Was this the tenant they spoke about? "I know."

She sighed, "I'm guessing you're my new neighbor."

He nodded. Did she not want a new neighbor or something? "What of it?"

"I was hoping you'd be a sporty girl so I could rub it in Ron's face, but you're you." She looked disappointed as she gave him a look over.

Draco wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or not. "Is that a problem?"

She scrunched up her nose. "I was going to teach them not to judge based on objects but they were right."

Draco chuckled. "Why aren't you at my 'party'?"

The woman shook her head. She informed him in a matter-of-fact voice, "That's breaking and entering which is illegal, you know."

Draco laughed. She was pretty hot and adorable. Which was a strange combination. "I don't think I would mind much if you came."

She blushed red. "I know_ I_ minded much when they did it to me."

"They're a strange group, aren't they?" he asked, pointing to the people inside his apartment.

"_We're _a strange group," she said, sighing. She closed her book. "I'm lumped together with Harry and Ron. They're my best friends, actually. But I have to draw the line somewhere. Rules I'm perfectly okay with breaking, on the other hand, laws are something different."

"So, I'm part of this strange group, now?" Draco asked, amused at her little speech. So, she was fine with breaking rules but not laws? Interesting. He felt she would've done well over at the Slytherin Complex where he was previously staying at.

"Yup." She nodded, standing up. She had a wiry smile. "Welcome to Gryffindor Tower."

Draco nodded as she went back inside her own apartment. Perhaps moving wasn't too bad after all. Especially if his new neighbor was this hot. Heaven knew his last neighbor, Pansy Parkinson, was a nightmare.

* * *

**Please Review! It makes my day, you know. :)**


	18. Drunk Dialing

**A/N:** Yes. I know I wrote that College AU would be next but here's this one instead. Some fics just get written faster than others. Please Review! You can also suggest what AU you want to see next! :)

**Prompt**: Drunk Dialing AU!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated being woken up. It didn't matter if it was the middle of the night or in the afternoon. He just hated being woken up from his precious sleep. What made matters worse was that he was a light-sleeper. Any sudden noise or movement startled him. It was probably the side effects of having gone through a War. That being said he hexed anyone who did wake him up. Whoever the guilty party was it didn't matter. So be assured that when the phone rang at 2:00 in the morning, he was pissed. He reached with his right hand to wake Hermione up. When he felt nothing but cold space, he cursed softly. He had forgotten all about Hermione's trip to France for Ministry business. The phone continued ringing.  
Draco got up groggily, and practically snarled into the phone, "Who is it?"  
A high pitched giggle sounded loudly. "Oh! I forgot you would be sleeping!"  
Draco winced as more laughter ensued. He hadn't quite gotten used to telephones yet. It was weird being able to hear someone far away in your ear. "Excuse me?"  
"Ha! It's me! Hermione," slurred a feminine drunk voice. "I'm afraid I got a little tipsy!"  
Draco lay back on the bed in a huff. Hermione was the only person who could wake him up and got cursed. "You're more than tipsy, Granger."  
Hermione's laughed once more. "I am not! Only slightly!" This would have been more believable if it wasn't garbled.  
Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Why are you drinking?"  
Hermione laughed, hiccuping. "Because of the-hic-deal, silly!"  
Draco sighed, rolling over on his side. "What deal?"  
"Oh, about the-hic-thingy!" she screamed incoherently.  
Draco rubbed his temples. "Mmm."  
"Oi, Draco," Hermione whispered, "read me a book."  
"What?" he asked. Clearly drunk Hermione was out of her mind.  
"A-hic-book!" she repeated. "Your-hic-voice is soooothing!"  
Draco sighed, reaching into his night drawer, pulling out a book. "Okay."  
He hoped Hermione would remember this when she was sober. The things Draco did for love. He read on until he heard peaceful snoring on the other end of the telephone. He shook his head, a small smile playing lazily on his lips, as he closed the book. "Goodnight Hermione."


	19. No More Bushes

**A/N: **Ah, I feel like I haven't written in forever...I hope you enjoy this one. Review please. :)

**For: **The Ultimate Hermione Competition- Hermione/Draco; Lawyer AU

**Word count: **873

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_No More Bushes_

* * *

"What the hell?"

Draco could a hear a soft voice call out to him in the midst of his delusions. It sounded soothing and comforting. At least he thought he heard a voice. He couldn't really hear anything beyond the pounding of his head. He felt warm fingers pry his alcohol bottle from his hands. He attempted to push away the person but he felt his arm feebly move. The voice continued to call out. It was muted and far away. He tried to open his eyes but the weight fell unbearable and they forced themselves shut. The person tried to shake him awake but it was useless. Draco could feel the pull of the alcohol trying to bring him into the darkness. The warmness startled him as it touched his cold skin. Draco felt his lips pull upwards in a smile. He liked the warm touch very much. Too much for his own good. He scowled, more because he was upset than angry.

"Leave me alone." Even to his own ears it sounded weak and garbled.

"Are you insane?"

Draco nodded rapidly, his hair falling in front of his face. He was insane. Why else would he be out in the cold? Why else would he be here? Speaking of which, where was here? He laughed and laughed. He reached out with his hand to the air and was surprised when he came into contact with warmness. "I like the warm," he whispered before black clouded his vision.

* * *

He felt the rhythmic pounding of his head and the parchedness of this throat. He attempted to open his eyes wide but a bright white light blinded him. He groaned as all the intensity of his hangover struck him. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Oh. Are you finally awake?" asked a familiar, feminine voice.

Draco sat up from his position on the sofa way too fast. A giant wave of nausea turned his stomach over. "Bathroom," he croaked.

A small pair of hands pulled him into a different room hurriedly. "Here! Please don't get any on the floor!"

After the terribly embarrassing bathroom incident, Draco found himself sitting awkwardly in front of his savior, a young woman. She was beautiful savior at that. She was a young woman who introduced herself as Hermione Granger, a top-notch lawyer who graduated from Harvard. She had brown doe eyes and long hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was also currently looking at him suspiciously.

"So, who the hell are you?" she asked, crossing her arms expectantly.

Draco found it amusing that she chose to worry over those matters after she had him finish and stomach down breakfast. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Draco thought her eyes widened slightly but he wasn't sure if it was real or just something he imagined.

"Well." She looked slightly uncomfortable when she spoke. "What were you doing drunk in the park in the bushes?"

Draco stayed silent for a moment.

"Oh! You don't have to tell me or anything if it's personal!"

Draco chuckled. It was rather amusing seeing this woman get so flustered easily. "It's not personal. It's just rather difficult. . . "

Hermione nodded, fiddling with a loose thread in her jumper.

"I'm an only son and heir to my parents. I have to take over their business for them."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "And you don't want to. Is that it?"

Draco chuckled, throwing his head back. He closed his eyes. "I want to be a Doctor. Is that unrealistic?"

He was surprised when he heard a loud snort come from Hermione. She blushed but spoke boldly. "Imagine that. A Malfoy wanting to break free! Lucius Malfoy would have a cow!"

Draco opened one eye, and peered at her. "How do you know my father's name?"

"Ah." She smiled sheepishly. "Really, who doesn't know the Malfoy name?"

Draco squinted at her. Wait. . . Granger? "Oh! You're that Granger! I've heard your name at the dinner table before actually." Draco straightened up smirking in her direction. "You drive my father insane because my mother's always praising you."

Hermione grinned. "I was lucky to get hired. Your father only chooses workers with privileged backgrounds so I was really lucky that Narcissa saw something in me. He only keeps me because I'm amazing at my job."

Draco smirked, raising one blonde brow. "Want to put your talent to the test?"

"Yes." Hermione leaned forward, her eyes sparkling. "How?"

Draco grinned. "Represent me."

"Excuse me?"

"Represent me, Granger. I certainly don't want to be a lawyer so plead my case." Draco leaned back satisfied with her shocked expression. "How about it?"

Hermione bit her lips then nodded in determination. "Consider your case solved."

Draco smiled. "It seems like we're going to spend much time together."

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "So?"

"Go to dinner with me. For the purposes of getting to know each other, of course."

Hermione looked at him and laughed. "Are you serious?"

"That's my relative," Draco answered, smirking. "I promise we won't end up in a bush after."

Hermione thought about it then nodded. "I guess. I'll go on a date with you."

Draco grinned wolfishly. "I didn't say anything about a bed however."


	20. One's Hope

**A/N: **Well, this happened. Just a small drabble. Please review. :)

**Drabble Club:**Maybe one day it would be different. [sentence]

**Word count: **157

* * *

She could only hope, couldn't she?

She closed her eyes, imagining a reality different than the one she lived in. In a place where she was happy and free. In a place where their love wasn't frowned upon. In a place where she could laugh and dance. In a place where she could be speak out her thoughts. In a place where they would forever be together. She laughed, shaking her head. Fantasies were always pleasant. Fantasies were always exciting. Fantasies were always filled with happiness and joy. Fantasies were just that. _Fantasies. _

"Shit. . ." she cursed, running a hand through her curly hair. She should stop deluding herself. It wasn't good for her. She wanted to remain in dreams forever but that simply wasn't possible.

She opened her eyes suddenly. Reality came crashing down on her. Maybe one day it would be different. She chuckled humorlessly.

_ She was untouchable to him and he was forbidden to her._


	21. Big Mess

**A/N: **Wow. It feels like forever since I've written Dramione. I miss it. Hopefully, I've passed this writer's block. Please R&amp;R!

**Speed Drabble: **"That smells revolting." , "Are you sure you don't want any help?" , exclaim

**The Valentine-Making Station: **Glitter - Write about a big mess that's difficult to clean up.

**W.C:** 266

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no-"

"Granger?" Draco asked as he came across a spilled green potion and a very, wet girl in the middle of the corridor. He took a step back and covered his nose quickly. "That smells revolting."

"You don't say," Hermione dryly remarked, trying to stand up from the mess. Unfortunately for her, the twins really outdid themselves with this potion and made sure the sticky, gooey liquid actually made things sticky. She unwillingly turned to Draco and pursed her lips. "Will you help me?" she mumbled.

"You want my help?" Draco exclaimed incredulously, looking as if she suddenly sprouted two heads and spoke latin.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded eerily like the words pompous git before fixing him with a cold stare. "Yes, Malfoy. Hermione Granger wants Draco Malfoy's help."

Draco smirked and shrugged. "Hmm, I don't know." He began walking around the mess. "What do I get?"

Hermione snorted. "Feel like you've done something good once in your life?"

"Try again." Draco waved his wand in the air as a taunting gesture. "I'm sure you can think of something. Say how about begging and calling me Master? Or failing a test?"

"I don't need your help if you're making ridiculous requests," she snapped.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Draco mocked, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione cried out desperately. Draco smirked and arched a brow. She lowered her eyes and tried to control her blush. "P-Please, M-Master Malfoy."

Draco turned bright red. He didn't actually think she would do it. Damn Granger. How could he resist her now?


	22. When Hermione Met Draco

**February Event:** 54/3

**W.C:** 415

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_When Hermione Met Draco_

* * *

Hermione walked slowly towards the park, almost regretting the decision of saying yes. Why had she wanted to come to the park in the first place? There were bugs in the air and they were annoying. She glanced at her mother who was talking with one of her friends and her spoiled daughter. She sighed, deciding to walk ahead of them. The corner of her lips turned upwards when she noticed that one of the swings was unoccupied. She quickened her pace and sat on the swing before anybody else could snatch it. The swings were very popular.

"Excuse me, but I was going to sit there," drawled a boy, about her age, crossing his arms and glaring at her with grey eyes. He had platinum blonde hair which was slicked back with a horrendous amount of gel. "Move, muggle."

Hermione blinked at the foreign word. "Muggle? Did you just insult me?" She didn't know the word, had never heard of it even, and it sounded like a bad term. "What is a muggle anyway?"

The boy huffed, scrunching his nose in distaste as Hermione didn't budge an inch. "You're a muggle because you can't do magic!" He rolled his eyes, stamping his expensive looking shoes on the sand. "Move. I want to swing before my mother comes for me."

Hermione couldn't help but snort at his ridiculous words. "Magic? There's no such thing as magic."

"Of course there is. You just can't do it," the boy responded with an impatient flick of his hand.

"Oh? You can?" Hermione asked dryly. She didn't like the tone he was using with her.

"Of course I can. Watch." The boy looked left and right before kneeling down and scrunching up his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared at the little rock in his hand. Slowly, the color began changing to green. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes! "What did I tell you?"

"But-! How?" She cringed when she met his smug eyes. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Magic isn't supposed to make sense. It's magic," he replied, standing up and handing her the green rock. "Now, move, muggle."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the rude, nasty little boy. Who did he think he was? Magic or not, she wasn't moving from the swing, especially not for him.

Little did she know that the rude blonde boy she once encountered in the park was her future husband. And that she still didn't move from the swings for him.


	23. Warmth

**February Event: **41/81

**W.C: **234

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Warmth_

* * *

"Sorry," Ron admitted, looking anywhere but Hermione's dejected face. "I don't see you that way. You're one of my best friends, 'Mione, not a potential girlfriend."

Hermione could hear his words repeat in her head. _Sorry. _"It's okay, Ron," she forced herself to say. She smiled feebly, waving his rejection off as if it didn't bother her. As if it didn't pierce her heart. "I'm okay. I wasn't expecting anything, really."

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione and his expression screamed relief. "Oh, really? You're the best, Hermione. I guess, I'll see you around?"

Hermione swallowed the giant lump in her throat. "Yeah, of course." He awkwardly hugged her and walked out of the empty classroom. "I'm okay."

She inhaled and exhaled, refusing to let her tears fall.

"Granger?" Draco asked surprised as he walked in a few minutes after. He saw her crestfallen face and immediately walked over to her. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Hermione laughed shakily, wiping at her eyes furiously. "N-No, nothing. Don't worry about it, Malfoy."

"It's better to cry, you know. Just let it all out," he said, giving off a comforting aura.

Hermione smiled, letting her tears fall freely. "Thank you." She felt his strong arms wrap around her frame as she sobbed. "You're warm," she whispered, once she calmed down.

"And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home," he whispered back softly.


	24. Lovesick Fool

**A/N:** This was fun to write! It's OOC Draco so be careful.

**February Event:** 29/46

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Lovesick Fool_

* * *

"You love Granger."

Love? With Hermione? Of course not_._ Draco wasn't in love with Hermione or anything ridiculous like that. It's not as if he spent his time daydreaming about her and her quirky little habits. It wasn't as if his eyes automatically sought her out when she came into view. It wasn't as if he teased her just to hear her voice, just for _her_ to talk to _him_. It's not like he made witty comebacks so she could hear how hilarious he was. Love? As if! Blaise needed to get his eyes checked or something.

"And before you say anything," Blaise quickly added, giving Draco a pointed look, "hear me out." He waited until Draco reluctantly nodded in approval. "Okay, mate, you're obviously in love with her. You won't shut up about her and you practically squeal - don't give me that look, you heard me correctly - _squeal _whenever she happens to remotely glance in your direction. Your face turns into a dazed one as if you were a maiden. _A maiden_! I've caught you, more than once, write Hermione Malfoy on your notebook. And while your behavior is scaring me, I can tell you actually serious about , go and confess, and save me the trouble."

Draco gave him a horrified look, glancing around the empty common room to see if anyone walked in during his speech. "Y-You're being ridiculous. Have you gone mad? Should I take you to see Madam Pomfrey?"

Blaise's dead eyes stared back at him. "_Draco._"

"Fine! Maybe I like her a bit. But it's only a crush, a minor infatuation," he insisted, his voice becoming desperate.

"Shall I describe what your relationship would be? You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." Blaise leaned back in his chair watching Draco's expression.

"S-So you'll think we'll stay together forever?" Draco asked hopefully, his eyes shining although he would never admit it.

Blaise sighed, slapping his palm on his forehead. "Was that all you got?"

Draco already wasn't listening to him. His head was lost in the clouds. Should he tell her how he felt? But he'll make sure she knows that he wasn't in _love_ and that he didn't already plan their life together!


	25. It's Romantic! I Swear!

**A/N: **It's like Delusional! Draco . . . I had so much fun writing this! :D

**February Event: **10/20

**W.C: **432

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_It's Romantic! I Swear!_

* * *

Ron laughed boisterously when he read the words on Hermione's Valentine card as he leaned over her shoulder during breakfast. " 'I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'.' What kind of sap is this bloke! Hermione, this letter is too ridiculous to be true that I'm sure it's a prank. No respectable man would ever write something like this!"

"Stop that, Ron! Hermione," Ginny began as she peered over her other shoulder, "I think this admirer is definitely 'the One'. He's just in touch with his emotions, unlike _some_ people I could mention."

"Oi! Look at how fancy his writing is! Who writes like that?" Ron pointed out, shaking his head at the fancy calligraphy. "No one. That's who."

"_Or_ he just has legible writing! Not that you would know with that messy scrawl of yours!" Ginny argued, glaring menacingly at Ron. She crossed her arms in a huff. "Don't listen to anything Ron says. Find out who he is, I tell you!"

"But just look at it!" Ron cried out, pointing to another sappy line. " 'There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. And my heart chose to fall for you?' Honestly, I couldn't think of anything more cheesier to write. Take it from me, 'Mione, I'm a man and I would never write or even imagine writing a letter like this."

"You're a man? I never noticed," Ginny snorted, her nose in the air as if looking down on Ron.

"Hey!-"

"Please, let me decide what I think," Hermione interrupted before this led to a full-out sibling war. This letter did make her heart pound, but she could also see Ron's point. Her admirer must be a romantic to write such lovely words. Merlin, even his writing was better than hers. "I do think this letter is sweet."

"Ha!" Ginny shouted, grinning victoriously. "I knew it."

"But I also think that it sounds too good to be true," Hermione commented, biting her lip in hesitance.

"And I told you!" Ron replied, smirking.

Hermione didn't know what to think about this letter.

"So, Blaise, you think she liked it?" Draco asked from the Slytherin table as he watched Hermione read his letter.

Blaise laughed, "Yes, mate, I think she will." He glanced at the Gryffindor table to see a dopey expression on the Weaslette and the laughing face of a Weasel. "Yes, Draco, your letter was perfect."

"The words just flowed out," Draco commented, applauding himself for his fabulous letter.


	26. Late

**February Event:** 4/49

**W.C: **301

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Late_

* * *

"You're late." Hermione closed the book she was reading, and arched an eyebrow for an explanation.

"You're stunning," Draco smoothly responded as he entered the Room of Requirement. He walked over to where Hermione sat, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She let the corner of her lips turn upwards. "You're forgiven." She patted the seat next to her as an invitation. "Why are you late, anyway?"

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Crabbe asked for my help in an essay. For some odd reason, the information would not stick in his head. How thick headed can you get?"

Hermione laughed, "Ah, are you nerves running short?"

Draco glared, leaning towards her until they were only a breath away. "I can think of something to get rid of them."

"Oh?" she asked, raising a brow.

He grinned wolfishly before pressing his lips onto hers. He licked her bottom lip for entrance. She soon complied, allowing their kiss to deepen. Her hands ran through his hair and he pulled her in closer by her waist. She gave a soft moan when his hands began roaming on her -

"Oh! Sorry!" Ginny yelled as she and Harry stood at the doorway.

Hermione abruptly pulled back, her cheeks flaming. Draco sighed, choosing to glare at Harry.

"Potter. Weasley," he drawled in annoyance.

"Did you know you have lipstick all over your face and neck, Malfoy?" Harry said before leaving the room with Ginny.

Hermione's cheeks became redder, if that was even possible, and groaned into a pillow. The one day she choose to apply lipstick. This one day!

"What? I don't mind at all. Just shows that you managed to conquer me, Granger."

"Prat," she muttered, shoving the pillow in his face before storming out of the room.

"What? It's an accomplishment!"


	27. My Fair Lady

**February Event:** 57/37

**W.C:** 363

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_My Fair Lady_

* * *

"Scurrying off to the library, Granger?" Pansy mocked as Hermione walked by with her arms full of books. "Off to study since Potter and Weasel are busy?"

Hermione scoffed, refusing to talk back to the Slytherin girl. It was pretty obvious to see where she was heading. The library was literally a few feet away. These pesky arguments took time away from her. She grimaced when Pansy and her cronies blocked the corridor. She didn't have time for this. "Move, Parkinson."

"Not a chance, freak." Pansy laughed as Hermione tried to sidestep her, only to be blocked by Millicent. "You aren't going anywhere."

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "What? Malfoy hasn't got time for you anymore? I hear he's with Greengrass now." She cheered inwardly as Pansy's smirk fell.

"He isn't with Astoria. He's with me!" Pansy flipped her short black hair behind her in frustration. "What do you know?"

Hermione could feel a headache coming from just associating with Pansy. Of course, she said Draco was with Astoria to get on Pansy's nerve. Hermione knew well enough that Draco wasn't going out with Greengrass. Because he was dating her. "More than you think," she muttered darkly, rubbing her temple. "He isn't even dating you."

"Look, Granger, get your abnormally rat's nest out of our business," Pansy threatened, pointing a finger in her face to emphasize her threat. "Draco and I are meant to be. He'll realize that soon enough."

Hermione grinned. "What about _his_ abnormally pale blonde hair? It's almost white."

"Abnormally pale blonde hair?" They turned in surprise to see Draco coming out of the library, twirling a piece of his blonde hair. "Is it that odd?"

Hermione burst out laughing at Draco's sulky expression. Pansy quickly reassured him that it wasn't strange at all, but Draco was frowning, looking at Hermione with hurt eyes. She sighed, cursing Pansy Parkinson. She was late for her library date with Draco, and now she had to spend the entire lunch comforting Draco about his hair. He was overly sensitive when it came to his appearance. She could practically already hear herself.

"_Of course not, Draco. Your hair is fairer than others, but it's perfect ."_


	28. Don't Mock My Cream

**Speed Drabble: **Plane, mirror, cream

**The 2016 Monthly Prompt Challenge: **27\. No using the word 'said'

**W.C: **218

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Don't Mock My Cream_

* * *

"Dear Merlin, what is on your face?" Hermione asked as she covered the giggles threatening to erupt from her mouth with her hands. They were on a plane ride to France, and she wanted to use the muggle means to get there, but it was night right now, so it meant they had to be quiet. She raised her eyebrows at Draco's horrid looking face. "It's hideous."

"Ha, ha. I'm sure this is all _very_ amusing for you," Draco scowled, rubbing the green cream on his face. He picked up his hand mirror and smirked. "This 'hideous face' is flawless of blemishes and spots because of this cream I use. Don't mock my cream."

Hermione snorted, picking up the jar of cream. "Hmm, looks like wizards have thought of most things. I didn't know you applied this cream every night. Wait, do you?"

Draco shrugged, rubbing the cream on his face diligently. "You fall asleep quickly, and I go apply it. Besides, you wake up later than I do." He took a hard look at her skin. "And that's why I'm the beautiful one in this relationship."

Hermione laughed loudly and somebody angrily shushed her. She covered her mouth and grinned. "Of course, Draco. You're the beautiful one."

Draco smiled, appraising his reflection. "And lucky for you, I'm yours."


	29. Sweat

**Musical Chair Competition: **action - sweating

**Word count: **148

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Sweat_

* * *

"Do you see this?" Draco cried, waving a hand over his face. He dabbed a handkerchief across his forehead trying to remove all evidence of his sweating. "I'm leaking. Salt water is coming out of my entire body!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. She pulled out her wand and cast a quick drying spell at them both.. "Why do you forgot that you have magic at times like these? You make your life so complicated."

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms. "Look, when I see a strange substance coming out from my body, I panic. Sweat is disgusting and I am anything but disgusting."

"Of course, dear," Hermione replied, patting Draco''s arm while trying to stifle her laughter. She knew how Draco sulked. "My men don't sweat "

"Get a room," Scorpius muttered, looking extremely uncomfortable as he sat next to them in the Weasley picnic.


	30. Foolish Mistakes

**Pairing the Character: **Hermione/Draco

**Word count: **137

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Fool_

* * *

"You're a fool."

This insult could always be heard coming out from the mouth of the Brightest Witch of their Age. This was most commonly directed towards her rounds partner, known only to some as her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

She never meant it. Not really, anyway. While Draco was an idiot most of time, she loved him for it. It was hilarious to see his stricken expression and how he sulked around until she laughed and pressed a kiss on his lips.

But there was nothing remotely funny about this situation.

"Draco," she yelled, her voice breaking until she was crying uncontrollably over the lifeless corpse of Draco. There was no need to protect her. No need to get in the way of that green ray of light. Not when this was the result. "You're a fool."


	31. Please, Marry Me?

**A/N: **Ah, I haven't written Dramione in a long time. My poor, neglected ship. Well, I was recently inspired by a task, so here! :)

**Hogwarts: **Charms - Write about someone who just won't wake up. This can be because of medical reasons, or something else.

**Word count: **777

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_Please, Marry Me?_

* * *

"_It's going to be the best day ever!"_

The words pound into his skull as he struggles to move his limbs and open his eyes. Isn't that what he told Hermione befo—he can't remember. He attempts to open one eye but he can't manage to do it. It's too exhausting. He can hear noise all around him and the steady beat of a machine. Is that his heartbeat?

"We seem to be getting wave signs! That's a good thing, Mrs. Malfoy. Now, Draco, wake up."

The voice urges him to try harder, but he feels exhausted. How can he possible try harder when he's already using all of his strength? All he wants is to sleep again, but the voices won't let him.

"Well, he's trying if the brain scans are anything to go by."

He hears the soft murmur of his mother. "H-How about the girl? Is she showing any activity?"

He wishes he could open his eyes and speak because _Hermione. _Where was Hermione?

"Ah, no. He might be the only survivor of the crash."

Then his memories of the day,he last remembers come rushing back.

They were heading towards a fancy restaurant in the night. He had called a cab because he didn't know how to work a car and it felt better than apparating there. There was an important question he had to ask her, wasn't there? It had to do with the ring in his pocket. He was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him! But he remembers the screeching of tires and a horrified scream before his world went black.

"But there's still hope!"

It isn't until two days later that he can fully open his eyes. .

Nurse Beth is the one who has been speaking to him when he's been in the state of conscious and unconscious. She's been throwing questions at him non-stop since he woke up and took a glass of water. It aggravates him that she still hasn't mentioned the crash or Hermione. He needs to know where she is.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, those were the customary questions. I'm going to let you get some rest now."

"W-wait," he manages to say hoarsely in between coughs. "Where's Hermione?"

Nurse Beth stills for a moment before she sighs. "Was that your companion?"

Draco nods, his eyes searching her face for any lies while his heart monitor beats erratically. "I can handle the truth. I just need to see her."

The nurse purses her lips as if debating telling him before she speaks. "Room number 364." He makes motions to move and she reluctantly moves to grab him a wheelchair. His family name, it appears, still has some influence because of his mother, no doubt. "That's where your lover is."

Draco impatiently lets himself be seated onto the wheelchair and he _hates _the slow pace the nurse is moving in. He knows it's because his injuries but he just wants to _see _her already. Nurse Beth calmly wheels him inside where he sees Hermione's life beat slowly on the monitor. She has more tubes sticking out of her then he did. He doesn't understand why magic couldn't fix her right up.

"When will she be awake?" he asks, trying to reach for her hand. He can't reach her. She is too far away.

"She's in a coma, Mr. Malfoy," the nurse says gently. "She has been in this state for three weeks. You were recently in one yourself, but she —Hermione Granger—isn't showing any brain activity like you were. She . . . is practically brain dead. If this keeps up, we might have to pull the plug."

Draco is already shaking his head '_no_' before she finishes talking. There's no way he's giving up on Hermione. Absolutely not. He's not the only one who cares for her. There are dozens of presents on her table and he wants for her to see them. For her to wake up.

"I'll wait for her," he sobs, "as long as it takes."

But Hermione does not wake up.

She doesn't wake up in a week. She doesn't wake up after two months. She doesn't wake up even after Draco is fully recovered. She doesn't wake up a year later. Healers can't fix her. Neither can muggle doctors.

It seems she will never wake up.

They urge him to let her go.

_She doesn't deserve this, Malfoy. Pull the plug!_

_She can't move on to the veil like this!_

Draco knows that he's holding on to something—someone—who will never move again. Hermione Granger was never meant to be his, even if it seemed like the fates were in their favor.

Beep. Beep. Bee—


	32. The Music Begins

**A/N:** Did I write something sweet for once? The music piece I listened to (Canon in D) starts out softly until it rises and rises then slowly fades out again. It's a pretty piece often played at weddings and such and I wanted to write that feeling of happiness.

**N:** Music piece slowly starts (meeting someone) then it crescendos (the conversation between Hermione and Draco where it gets a bit heated) then the adagio. (Their conversation at the end)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Music History - Assignment 3: Option 1, Listened to Canon in D

_**Inspired by Canon in D. **_

**Word Count: **974

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_The Music Begins_**

* * *

_He looked at her first._

That's what she would say years later when asked on how she met her husband. But for now, she smiles back and gives a tiny nod. Her heart speeds up when he crosses the room and heads straight to where she is standing. She clears her throat and curtsies slightly as the man before her asks her to dance with him.

There is no denying his handsomeness. His grey eyes causes her skin to prickle with excitement and there is a vast difference in her own tan skin from tending the garden to his pale skin, as their hands connect.

"You'll have to lead," she comments, as they take their place on the floor with all the other couples. "I haven't yet learned how to dance."

He shoots her a bewildered look and tilts his head. "I thought every lady knew how to dance."

She frowns, looking at the man before again. There was something about that statement that rubs her in all the wrong places. "Oh?"

"It's required, isn't it?" It seems more like a statement than a question. She narrows her eyes as he continues speaking. "Your parents must've been less fortunate to not have instructed you in dance lessons. Why Lady Parkinson, a close friend, knew how to dance the age of 10 and only by the finest of instructors. Of course, I was also taught the art of dance at that age."

Did he just call her family poor while simultaneously bragging about his riches? She feels her brows raise involuntarily in surprise, irritation, and mild amusement. "Is that so? May I ask your name, sir?"

He smirks at her as the music begins playing. He confidently places a hand on her hip and grabs her hand when the quartet raise their bows and begin to play again. "I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You would be?"

Not worthy, at least, according to his parents. She knew the Malfoys and the size of their estate which is hardly a fair comparison to her humble abode. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione can see the confusion on his face as he tries to think of her family's status. She wonders if her dowry was anything at all to his grand fortune. At least Malfoy wasn't lying when he said he knew how to dance.

"I've never heard the surname Granger before," he bluntly replies, giving her an obvious look over. "What's your parents occupations? "

Hermione's former amusement is gone. "My father owns crops. My mother teaches."

His eyes widen. "Your mother teaches? Why? Does you father not have enough money? I thought the married woman shouldn't work." He looks slightly worried to be dancing with her. "Exactly how poor are you?"

The music slowly fades and Hermione grins.

'"Wouldn't you look at that? It seems our time is up and I see Lady Parkinson over there looking at you." That was actually true. She could most definitely make out Pansy Parkinson giving her the stink eye for dancing with Malfoy. Besides, Hermione can make out his father's upturned nose at her. "This was interesting. Good bye."

She hurriedly leaves a shocked Draco and the dance floor behind her as she makes her way back to the sidelines. There is no way she'd ever see Draco Malfoy again. Not with her family wealth. _He _is obviously from the wealthy side and while her family is not struggling for money they have just enough. Even the invitation to the ball was made out to everyone in the area, regardless of status.

"The audacity of _some _women," she overhears Lady Astoria Greengrass comment to her elder sister, "thinking they could dance and socialize with the wealthy. Money grabbers is what they are, trying to ensnare what rightfully should be married to us in the future."

Hermione sighs, ignoring the two ladies who were no doubt talking about her if the glares were anything to go by. She seeks out her friend Ginny Weasley who was eagerly talking to Mr. Harry Potter. Maybe the glares weren't directed at her entirely.

"Pardon me, Lord Potter," she swiftly interrupts, and nudges Ginny to the side while Harry laughs unabashedly and makes conversation with Mr. Neville Longbottom. "Ginny, I'm leaving first. You're welcome to stay."

"But the night is young," the younger girl complains, "you can't leave yet. At least not until you leave with the promise of seeing a gentleman."

Hermione snorts, shaking her head at the foolishness. "I hope not. Anyway, I'm rather tired and want to retire early."

The redhead frowns but nods anyway. "If you say so, but do get Ron to drop you off."

Hermione laughs and motions over to one of her childhood friends, Ronald Weasley, who looks completely uncomfortable in his attire. "Ron, can you walk me home?"

"Oh, thank God, Hermione," Ron replies in relief, grabbing his hat and making his way towards the doors. "I want to get out of this suit already."

They were almost out the door when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss Granger," Draco starts, glancing nervously at Ron. He looks sort of bashful and ashamed. It's kind of cute, she thinks, the way he anxiously plays with the hem of his coat. "I was rude beforehand. I wanted to apologize."

Hermione blinks, a smile finding a way to her lips. That was . . . .surprising. "Oh, thank you."

"May I pay a visit to you tomorrow?" he asks with much more confidence than he had beforehand. A lopsided smile graces his features and she can see the expectancy in his eyes..

Hermione purses her lips as if contemplating the decision before nodding and hiding a secret smile. "You may."

They bid farewell and Hermione wonders about her strange if not borderline irritating encounter with Draco Malfoy.

_She looked back. _


	33. Crap Stop!

_'_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Charms Class, Assignment #3**  
**

**Hogwarts House Challenges: **Quidditch Pitch - Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality - Nikos Kazantzakis

**Word Count: **922

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_Crap. Stop!_**

* * *

_Two soulmates cannot stop the attraction they feel for each other. It was determined by the Fates, and there is nothing anybody can do about it.' - Miranda Goshawk, The Study and Origin of Soulmates_

"Stop!"

His stomach plummeted to the floor. Everybody in the Church gasped and stared at the brown haired woman who had just literally stopped the wedding. Draco could see his wife-to-be Astoria Greengrass look startled as she was only halfway to her destination at the altar. The music cut off and nobody knew how to react to the wedding stopper.

"Who the hell are you?" Narcissa Malfoy hissed, as the brunette made her way to the altar. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the woman stated loudly, as if she was unused to her own voice. She took a deep breath and beamed at Draco. "Draco Lucius Malfoy is my soulmate."

There was a pregnant pause until Draco began laughing. His mother had always said his soulmate mark was so generic, and he wouldn't know when he met the one, but looking at the word on his arm he knew. So, there was only one thing he could do then, run.

"Let's go!"

With their hands intertwined, he shot Astoria an apologetic smile as she stood dumbfounded in the middle of the aisle. He wasn't going to get married today, and he was more than okay with that. Looking at the wonderful Hermione at his side, he knew that regardless the consequences, they would be happy.

* * *

_We cordially invite you to the marriage of_

_Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass_

Draco wanted to bang his head against the table. Or at least, runaway and never come back.

"Are you listening?" His mother's tone was cold and calculating. She raised a brow and placed the invitation back in her folder. "This wedding must be absolutely perfect. As I've just showed you all the details, Mrs. Greengrass and I have been busy. This will happen without a hitch."

"Ah, what if I find my soulmate?" Draco wondered, calmly meeting his mother's hardened glare. "There's always that possibility."

Narcissa Malfoy was known for her regal and ladylike mannerisms, but the snort that came out of her mouth was anything but. "I hardly doubt it. Your soulmate mark is so generic, and Astoria's soulmate has died."

"Is that all?" he asked, motioning to her various folders. Ever since he was a child he loved the soulmate idea, and he wouldn't stand for his mother dismissing it. "I already gave my choices to what you have agreed on."

Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek and promptly left him alone. Draco was just about done with all the wedding business. Especially because it was an arranged marriage which he had no say in. However, as much as it pained him to agree, he still hadn't met his soulmate, and he probably never will.

"Stop," he whispered to nobody, trying to snap himself out of a depressive loop. Maybe coffee could cheer him up.

"Have a nice day!"

Draco nodded to the cashier, quickly turning around, and spilled his drink.

Well, shit. Wasn't coffee supposed to help him?

"Crap. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Draco asked, looking at the young women he had dumped his scalding drink on. She looked to be around his age with round, brown eyes and frizzy brown hair. "I honestly didn't see you there."

The woman only smiled and tried to place her cold drink on her skin. Draco cursed, grabbing the woman by her other wrist and taking her to the restroom of the establishment. She seemed surprised when he turned on the water and let it run over her burn.

"Again, I can't apologize enough for burning you." Draco frowned when she only smiled. "Sorry, is it too painful to talk?"

The brunette shook her head and pointed to her ears then shook her head. Crap, indeed. She was deaf and here Draco was talking to her. He was absolutely mortified. He watched as she took out her phone and quickly typed.

_**[Don't worry about it. I'm Hermione Granger.]**_

"Still, I'm-" Draco bit his lip as he did it again. What was wrong with him? He began pulling his phone out and typing.

_**[It's okay. I can read lips. You don't have to go out of your way.]**_

"Sorry. My name is Draco Malfoy."

For Draco and Hermione, that simple introduction was the beginning of it all.

* * *

_There are some circumstances in which two soulmates will meet without having any recognition that they are indeed soulmates. However, rest assured that they will come to recognize their destinies. Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality, - Bathilda Bagshot, How to Find Your Soulmate_

"Stop!"

Draco blinked as Hermione Granger, the deaf girl he met two months prior who has become so much more, barged into his wedding ceremony. It clicked in his mind as the one word on his foreman burned him. _Stop_. It was such a generic word that he figured he would never met his soulmate. But here she was screaming the word.

He took a good look on her exposed hand and he could clearly see the word '_Crap_'. He never heard Hermione talk before as she was scared to pronounce words incorrectly. It's the most melodic sound he's ever heard. Of course, she was his soulmate. Ever since they met in the coffee shop, Draco has never connected so quickly to someone before. He even learned sign language so he could communicate with her better.

He laughed.

His mother was wrong. He did find his soulmate, and she's perfect. He ran towards her, and smiles at Astoria. She was a nice girl, but not the one for him in the end. He hoped she found someone who loved her. Someone she would be able to walk the entire aisle for.

"Let's go!"


	34. Prayer in Silence

**A/N: **Yay, I'm back from my break! Feels good to be writing again, though, it's a little dark themed. I actually hurt my arm and had to get a lot of stitches and such. My plan is to completely finish this collection this year! Also, this story is in 2ND person even though I don't like reading stories like that and writing them very much. Oops. Enjoy!

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Herbology Task 1: For this task, I would like you to write about a character who is extremely possessive towards another character. You must also write about the possessed character escaping the relationship, or being released freely _**(I took a few liberties with the prompt.)**_

**Warning: **Kidnapping. Like she's already kidnapped when it happens. Also, 2nd person pov and one-sided relationship.

**N: **Set after the war in a AU where Hermione becomes a Healer like mind wise and therapy. Draco is her patient.

**Word Count: **1,099

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_Prayer in Silence_**

* * *

Silence.

Breath in. Breath out. Don't cry. Or else he'll be back. You want to run away, of course. Escaping is your number one priority other than staying alive, but that's a given. Yet you don't really think you have to worry about surviving. He trapped you for a reason, after all. He likes you, and you like him. At least for awhile you liked him until he trapped you. You sigh and try to calm your ecstatic heart. It won't do good for you to be so nervous. What you need right now is a clear mind. You have to assess all possibilities and make your plan before he comes back.

Before he comes back to the dark cellar and tries to talk to you as if he hasn't just kidnapped you and bound your limbs. You lose count on how long you've been here. You're not one to curse because you just don't like how the words sound. They sound unprofessional and just plain vulgar on your tongue. You aren't perfect so they do slip out occasionally like when you accidentally hurt your pinky toe on the corner of a piece of furniture or when you've been trying to get a potion done but you can't seem to get it right. Well, this situation is far worse than the others, so you feel justified when a string of curses fill your mouth. You hate the fact that you've been reduced to swearing and crying.

You hate him.

But then again, you don't really hate him. You care for his wellbeing. That's what got you into this mess in the first place. You knew he was lonely, you knew he was ashamed, and you knew he was scared of himself. All you wanted was for him to open up. He was your patient, and you were his healer. You thought you were making progress. You thought he had finally come to realize that the Dark Mark didn't define him. You were ultimately wrong.

You relish the silence as long as you can. The silence means he's far away from you. The silence means you have a chance of escaping. You grit your teeth and struggle to stand up. You knew his magic was powerful and strong. The anti-magic charms are proof of that. He took extra precaution since he knows you can do wandless and nonverbal magic. You hop around the grim cellar and squint at the dark. Maybe there is a way to escape. You can't lose hope.

That's when you hear the sound of footprints coming down the stairs. You are immediately frightened and try to hop back in time to where he last positioned you. You don't want him to get angry. The rattling of keys clashing let you know he's so close. You throw yourself on the floor and wince at the pain. You hope you made it to the spot. It's hard to tell when you can barely see. The squeaky noises of the door opening are nothing compared to the pounding of your heart. You are almost afraid he can hear it.

His pale, bony face is the first thing you see when he walks in. The lantern illuminates his face and that dread settles in your stomach again. What gets to you is how his face shows tenderness as he comes closer. Step by step until he's right in front you. His left hand reaches out and he softly caresses your cheek. You flinch under his cold touch. It's the wrong move.

You scream. Or at least you attempt to, but his caring touch has turned into a vice grip on your jaw. The lantern is on the floor and both his hands are closing your mouth shut. You whimper, and he lets go. You know what comes next.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't meant it." He repeats this over and over again. "I'm a monster. I should've been sent to Azkaban. I could've died there with my father. I'm no better than him."

You cough and cough. "You're wrong," you croak. "You're different."

His grey eyes tear up. You almost want to snap at him as he whispers, "Am I?"

You nod, relief and hope warms your body. "Yes. You are not your father. You know that," you say, your voice scratchy and hoarse. "You are different."

He cries. No, he sobs uncontrollably. You've never been a particularly religious person, but you pray. It seems like this entire time you've been praying with no response. Your eyes start to pickle, and you let out a silent laugh. _Please, God, please._

The feel of the ice cold fingers around your wrist startle you. You quickly snap your head toward your arms, and you let the tears fall. He's undoing the ropes. He does your leg next, and you want to bolt. You don't, of course. You let him guide you all the way to the top his manor as he wraps a blanket over you shoulders and hands you a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry."

He says those damned words over and over again. It's the only thing he says since he brought her up. You are surprised that he didn't take you to the drawing room. After all he's done you think that wouldn't be an issue. But then you wonder maybe he can't go in there either.

When he hands you your wand, you cry again. The feel of your wand in your hand after such a long time is unexplainable. Without magic you didn't feel like yourself. As you approach the fireplace and grab a good portion of floor powder, you look at his hunched over frame and clearly see the regret in his eyes. You won't press charges. You _really _want to, but you won't. You know the scars the war left. Mentally and physically. You grab the floor powder and throw it. You feel glad to be able to say the words for _home._

As you throw the powder you hear him whisper, "I only wanted to be your friend."

"Don't come near me again."

The pull of magic takes you far away from that horrid manor. The sad part that your patient never understood was that you were already friends. You collapse as soon as you make it back home. To your surprise, you manage to conjure up more tears even if you felt you cried them all out.

_We were already friends, Draco. _

This time you are all alone like in the dark cellar. Just you and your flat.

Silence.


	35. Humans were never meant to fly

**A/N:** So I actually had this story written for QL, but my accident happened then I couldn't submit on time and I took that break, but I felt I should post it since it was sitting in my drive. Please enjoy! :)

**N: **Veela! AU

**Word Count: **1,648

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_Humans were never meant to fly_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy stares blankly at the water rushing underneath the bridge, letting the cool breeze mess up his usually immaculate hair (though it was anything _but_ this past month) and listening to the chaotic sounds of cars and strangers rushing by him. He closes his eyes and lets his tight grip on the rail separating the water and himself loosen. The wind blowing in his face feels oddly relaxing, as does the boisterous chatter that fades into a mild buzzing sound.

It's almost enough to lull him to sleep.

Yet there's still that constant reminder of his burning lungs and the heat that emits from within him that doesn't let the darkness appear. The clock on his chest feels like a brand that's just being burned onto his skin instead of a mark that's been on his body for as long as he can remember. It's in this moment that he knows he's almost run out of time.

_Tick. Tock__**.**_

His clock is ticking down, and there's only one millimeter left until it's completely blackened.

Just one _tick tock_ left.

* * *

**oOOo**

* * *

_Draco pursed his lips, his eyes scrunched up and his arms crossed. He tapped his foot on the floor in a nervous manner. "I don't understand."_

_His father heaved a sigh, letting his irritation lace into his voice. He leaned back against the couch, fixing Draco with a hard look. "It's simple. You're a Veela. I know your mother's told you the stories before."_

"_When I was a baby," Draco muttered, hating the fact that he had to remind his father that he was already ten. "I don't remember them anymore."_

"_For Salazar's sake, a Veela is attractive to others and that might be harmful in the future. You're a full fledged Veela." Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "However, do __**not **__forget the clock you have. It's important."_

_Draco pouted, absentmindedly placing his right hand on his heart-where the tattoo of a clock counting down was. "What does it do?"_

"_Now, this is the part where it gets tricky. Because you're a full fledged Veela, you must find your mate in time." Lucius sighed again upon seeing Draco's confused expression. "Your mate is the only one who can stop that clock. If you don't manage to find your mate, then something horrible happens."_

_The horrible part was the only thing Draco really understood, but he nodded as if he comprehended every word his father spoke._

* * *

_Only silence greeted him when he introduced himself at the PTSD Hogwarts class. He hadn't expected anything else, not really. He didn't mind the whispers that immediately broke out when he entered the room, or the glares which held fear and hatred that carved holes in his skin, or the godawful whimpers and trembling._

"_Uh, well, thanks for joining us," Professor Carrie announced loudly, giving the room pointed looks as if nobody was allowed to refuse his presence. "Now that everybody knows each other's names, let's get started! Grab a partner to proceed with the next activities."_

_There was a long uncomfortable silence as the group of students stared at teacher in reluctance before the sounds of people shuffling around and chairs scraping the floor were heard throughout the room. Draco observed as the students partnered up with people they already knew such as friends as opposed to that one person you randomly speak to on occasion. It was a no brainer for Draco to see that he probably wouldn't get a partner, at least not willingly. So it surprised him a good deal when Hermione Granger pulled up a chair and sat down right in front him with a small timid smile on her face but a look of determination in her doe eyes. _

"_What are you doing?" As soon as the words slipped past his lips in what seemed to be a much more aggressive voice then he originally wanted to use, he closed his mouth and glanced awkwardly at his shoes. He muttered 'sorry' softly, refusing to look at the Gryffindor girl. _

"_It's fine. I think I might've startled you," she spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You didn't have a partner, so that's why I'm here."_

_Draco felt a surge of anger and lifted his head to glare straight into her eyes. "I don't need your pity, Granger."_

_She merely scoffed, her gaze turning hard and her hands clenching the paper in her hands. "I'm not here to pity you. You were alone, and I came. Simple." She glanced around the room and shrugged. "None of your house mates are here anyway. What do you have to lose in being my partner?"_

"_My sanity," he muttered, though his voice wasn't as gruff as before and the embarrassment and gratitude were evident in his tone. _

_The smile she have him then with her sparkly brown eyes crinkled (though he didn't describe them as sparkly until much later) and her lips curled upwards in half a smile came to be one of many._

* * *

_It was like being dozed in a bucket of cold ice water that was so freezing it __**burned**_ _him. That was how Draco felt when Hermione, caring and loving Hermione, stared at him now with her brown doe eyes full of sympathy and her pink chapped lips turned down into a grimace as her hands twisted nervously in her lap. _

_He hated that expression. _

_It was the same expression she wore when she didn't receive a hundred percent on an exam, when she tasted something bile and she just wanted to spit it out, when she had just experienced a loss, or, right now, when she was at loss for words._

_She opened her mouth but closed it again. She repeated this action at least three other times before heaving a heavy, tired sigh. _

"_I . . . understand," he whispered, his voice too hoarse for his liking. "It's difficult to answer but if you just think about it and look inside your heart," he continued, his voice breaking while tears pricked in his eyes. _

"_Oh, Draco," she began, her hands reaching for his clenched fists until she managed to intertwine their fingers. "I love you, you know that."_

_They were the words he wanted to hear. So why was his heart full of dread? Why did she look so sad? No, that wasn't it. _

_Her eyes were sad for _**him**.

_Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm engaged." She let go of his hands and pulled of her left glove. "I was going to tell you. Today, actually." She laughed weakly, the ring was luxurious and ostentatious. "I wanted to surprise you."_

_He felt a horrible feeling in his chest and he tried to control his breathing. He let go of her hand and pulled his own closer to him. "Who?" he managed to say, though he already knew._

_She grimaced, twirling the ring on her finger. "Ron. He proposed yesterday, and I said yes." Hermione bit her lip, her eyes falling on her engagement ring. "I-I wouldn't expect you to understand, but . . . I've been dreaming of that moment since I was fourteen. I loved him, you know? So much that it suffocated me. I know we weren't in a relationship, and he asked so suddenly. He said that we were destiny. I . . . wasn't going to say yes."_

_He wondered how he didn't notice the ring before, even if it was covered by her glove. _

"_But he's my first love. I'm supposed to be with him." Hermione smiled, her eyes pooling with tears that she quickly wiped away. "A part of me wants my childish dreams to come true."_

_Draco could barely process her words. He needed to get out of here. He needed air. _

"_I have to leave," he declared, pushing his chair out behind him and almost running out of the coffee place. He ignored Hermione's soft protest. _

_It was only when he was a good block away that he realized the burning sensation he felt was coming from his chest. _

_**Tick. Tock**__._

_From his clock._

* * *

**_oOOo_**

* * *

Just one minute left until the hand on his clock moves.

The noisy world around him is unimportant as he focuses solely on his breathing and his clock. His magic slowly surrounds him and not a single soul can tell where he is now. It doesn't matter if he cast the disillusionment charm on himself in the middle of the muggles. No one was looking at him anyway. (Though he doesn't want them to witness this either way.)

He lets out a shaky breath and climbs onto the ledge of the bridge. There's not much time left now. He's ready.

Long ago the idea of accepting death sounded so terrifying to him. As he stands now on the brink of life, he can't think of anything else he'd rather do. His chance at love is done. She deserves to be with him. With the man who can bring her happiness better than he ever could.

Besides, men like him don't get a happy ending.

Just ten more seconds.

Draco Malfoy laughs softly, enjoying this calm cool breeze. He never really had a chance anyway. He closes his eyes and effectively blocks everything from him. Gone are the buildings and cars. Gone are all the people walking right behind him. (Although because his eyes are closed he misses the sight of a familiar bushy haired female walking behind him.) He only sees darkness ahead, and it's a comforting sight.

Humans were never meant to fly, but he was never human in the first place.

A shudder runs through him and he feels the transformation occur in him. His wings unfold behind him before he curls them around himself. As a Veela without a mate, the burning sensation _hurts so bad._

Like a heartbreak.

He lets himself fall.

_Tick Tock the clock had stopped. _


	36. Asphodelus

**A/N:** I swear I actually ship Dramione a lot. Also, it's a Muggle AU.

**N: **Yellow Zinnia - Daily Rememberance ; Asphodelus - meaning death and the afterworld "my regrets follow you to the grave, Memorial sorrow ; Star of Bethlehem - atonement

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Transfiguration - **Task:** For this task I would like you to write about a person atoning for, or correcting past mistake/s.

**Word count:** 593

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_**Asphodelus **_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Our foundation sends our best regards and thanks because we appreciate your generous donation to our small cause. It's not often that we get such an enormous amount of money. Your gift has helped keep this building standing since our funds were dangerously low. You cannot begin to understand how overwhelmed we are with joy. _

_You are a good man, Mr. Malfoy, despite all those horrid rumors. I know now what __**she **__saw in you, and I confess we were unreasonable. We let our warped versions of the "truth" hinder what could have been something beautiful. We acted as everything we stand against. We are terribly sorry for our actions. I know it might not mean anything to you know, but we truly are sorry. Now, in response to your apology, we forgive. We do not forgive you because of the amount of money donated but because you donated to begin with. As someone who belonged to a family which caused so much grief and destroyed various families, this truly speaks for itself. We can only hope you forgive us. _

_Our most sincere regards,_

_Ginny Weasley, Co-Founder and Chairwoman of The Hogwarts Orphanage _

_._

The man walked into the small flower shop and smiled at the elderly woman who was tending to some tulips. She looked up at the ding of her bell and nodded solemnly. "Is it this time of the year already, son?"

Draco Malfoy gave a small nod. "Yes, it is." Mrs. Adam sighed and motioned to the bouquet on the counter. "Oh, is this my order?"

"Of course, dear. I followed the request exactly. I have the yellow Zinnia's, the Asphodelus, and Star of Bethlehem. It's quite the range of emotions."

Draco laughed, that was was a statement that people wouldn't have directed at him in a million of years. His family was just the worst. They were snobby, white supremacists who actively seeked out to take action against those who weren't as fortunate as them or someone who couldn't change their identity. It was no surprise that many absolutely hated his family. They called Draco _heartless. _He believed that for a while until he met _her. _

"I love them." Draco picked the bouquet up with a gentle touch and paid for them. He said his goodbyes and continued on his walk. He had learned how to change from his family. He didn't believe the lies they fed him. He learned how to pay back all the damage has family did. He spoke out and donated money to causes that his family had snubbed. That was when his tentative relationship with Hermione ended. Her friends didn't want her to be with a _Malfoy_. He didn't blame them. He blamed himself for not going against his family sooner and for not showing how different he really was.

Draco entered the cemetery and walked to her grave. He closed his eyes and payed his respects. He should've been able to calm down the riot. The one that pushed Hermione into a moving vehicle. There shouldn't have been a riot in the first place if it weren't for his family. He laid the bouquet on her grave and cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, thinking back on her personality which screamed _ALIVE. _He would continue to atone for his deeds. "Please forgive me."

(She already had; just before she died. He knew that since she weakly said it before she became unconscious. That was the kind of person she was. It didn't mean that he had forgiven himself just yet.)


	37. Best Thing I Never Had

**A/N: **This was fun to write! Also, I hope it isn't too confusing with the way I wrote this. It's a Reincarnation AU with a tiny twist. Please review and enjoy! :)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Magical Mundane and Literature: Shakespeare and Needle of the Bard - **Task #1:** Write about two 'star crossed lovers' and the trials and tribulations they endure to be together. Prompt: slipper and coma

**Word count: **1,821

**Disclaimer: **Nope Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_**Best Thing I Never Had**_

* * *

It's like one of those annoying catchy pop songs that people won't stop singing and humming because _they love it so much and don't you? _(Even though all they can remember is the chorus.) It's one he's tired of listening to and just wishes would stop and let his ears rest for once. But he doesn't know how to turn it off or get the universe to stop singing the same damn tune over and over again so it stays stuck in his head. It's annoying to the point of death. Better yet, it's annoying to the point that _she _keeps on dying.

There was this one time where he considers it to be the absolute worst. He had just finished his part time of job at this coffee shop and was walking out the door when he watched her body fly through the air until gravity took over and her body plummeted to the ground, making the ground a beautiful red. He heard the screams of horror and the screeching sound of the truck's brakes on the gravel. Like every other time, it was too late.

_He_ is too late. (Was it the hundredth time that he had to see her die without being able to save her? He isn't sure; he lost track somewhere along the sixtieth.) He hadn't even spoken a word to her. The first time he saw her in this specific lifetime is when she began to fly.

Honestly, he wishes she wouldn't do that. He wants her to stay grounded. He wants to make sure she's at peace whenever it happens. (More like he wants it to _not _be so painful. Why couldn't her death be peaceful most of the times?) He just doesn't want her to leave this world anymore. Or, and this is a clear suggestion to the universe if anybody even hears his prayers up there, he wishes he wouldn't remember her every time she died.

Unfortunately, the people granting these prayers or wishes entirely ignore him because he remembers every moment of every life they ever shared. The universe, like the cruel goddess that she is, brings them together only to tear them apart. He finds her in every lifetime. Wherever they are, whoever they are, against all odds, Draco and Hermione are somehow linked.

Yet only he remembers. (It isn't fair. You hear that universe? It isn't fair one bit.)

.

"_You don't have to be so mean," she snarls, quickly coming to Neville's aid who is currently backed up against a wall by three Slytherins in a corridor. She gives Neville a empathetic look before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms as she turns to them. "He didn't do anything to you, Malfoy."_

_Draco doesn't like her for many reasons. That filthy, interfering muggleborn trying to be a little good doer. He growls menacingly, trying to get her to go away. "Stop sticking your nose in everything." _

"_He's my friend," Hermione retorts, the disgust obvious in her face. She nudges Neville and that seems to be the second year's clue to run away. "Not that you'd know what friends are," she points out, glancing pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle _

_Draco scoffs, itching to cast the jinx he was about to cast on Neville on her. Instead he settles for calling her mudblood as he bumps his shoulder into hers jerkily when he stalks away. _

_Why does she have to turn up in everywhere? It's enough that she makes an appearance in his dreams. So Merlin help him, but he's exhausted of those damn dreams plaguing him. He knows it's Hermione who appears every day in those nightmares. (Even before he officially met her which scared him upon actually seeing her somewhere that was not his dreams.) Maybe if he hates her enough he won't feel anything when she dies this time._

_._

Of course, he wants these memories to go away. He doesn't want them. Why would he want to remember someone he'll lose anyway? He doesn't know what horrible crime he committed in his past lives for this to happen to him. (The answer is: none. He remembers all his lives. Sure, he's been some awful people, but the first life he remembers is when they're just village children promising they'll stay together forever, that is, until she gets too sick and he stays at her bedside day after day, waiting for her to bounce back and scold him for worrying. Inevitably, she gets worse and worser until he's quietly reading to her one sunny afternoon when she reaches out and squeezes his arm and takes her last breath right before his eyes.

Though his fifteen year old self then couldn't quite understand she left the world. Eventually, her mother had to pry him away from her body because he wouldn't stop shaking her tiny frame. That's the first time he cried.

It wouldn't be his last.)

.

At first, in this identity, he was super confused and couldn't believe what he was dreaming. He understands now what all those dreams mean. He has to change the future. It isn't an option of waiting for Hermione to die again. It doesn't matter that in all of his past lives every attempt to change fate went unsuccessful. All he knows is that he doesn't want to relive those moments again.

_Procrastination is his worst habit. He sighs for what seems to be the umpteenth time as he dips his quill in the ink. The library is silent since most of the students are out emoting the sunny day and are not stuck like him indoors. Draco actually likes the quiet compared to noise but this is the stifling kind of silence. It's the kind of silence which makes him want to yell and shout because it's suffocating. _

_He doesn't. He knows it'll get him kicked out, and he actually wants to finish Umbridge's annoyingly long essay. Of course, it's not like he actually wants to but more like he has to. Or else the nasty old witch would tell his parents and that'll get him in a heap of trouble and lecturing that he rather not hear. _

"_Oh, no." Draco immediately stiffens because he knows that voice anywhere. He knows it like he knows he back of his hand. He glances up and sure enough the fifth year Gryffindor girl is staring at a book in his pile. "Why did it have to be him?"_

"_Need something, Granger?" he asks, cutting through her muttering. There's a flash of annoyance in her face before she smiles too big to be real._

"_Actually, Malfoy, I do. The book at the bottom of your pile is one I highly need to read. If you could let me borrow it for a bit that would be great." Hermione grins and tilts her head. _

"_I'm using it," he says back slowly, looking down at his own work. "Well, I will be using it in a bit."_

_Hermione sighs, her spirit deflating. "Oh, darn it. I'm pretty sure Professor Umbridge's horrid assignment can be written faster with the book."_

_That piques Draco's interest instantly. He arches a brow. "You haven't finished homework yet? You know it's due tomorrow, right?"_

"_Of course, I know," she snaps, surprising him by taking a seat in front of him. "It was simple but too simple that it forgot to register in my mind."_

_He chuckles and grabs the book to slide it across the table. "Well, use it."_

"_No, what about you?" Hermione asks, taken aback by his gesture, and slides the book back. "I couldn't possibly just take the book."_

"_This is just like you," he remarks, forgetting that she has no idea what he means because she doesn't have these memories floating in her mind. "Take the book, Granger, before I change my mind."_

_She glances at it suspiciously, but he can't really blame her either. He would be on alert if she was nice to him. "Thank you."_

_They work in silence from then on, only asking question to each other occasionally for clarification. Unlike the previous silence, however, Draco likes this comfortable silence._

_._

She always surprises him in every life. Whether it be by her death or by her personality. He remembers each sweet word they whispered into the night or every word they exchanged filled with hate. He should be used to seeing her die, right? In a way, he has become used to her death, and in another, he has not.

The time where Draco was part of the mafia and saw Hermione get tortured to death because her family couldn't pay the debt, he hadn't even flinched. The time where they had been school rivals until she died because of a mass school shooting, he had been devastated. The time where he had stumbled across a mermaid and quickly befriended it before his father found it and he watched the greedy men kill Hermione for her blood, he cursed humans. The time where he had caught a flash of a familiar face on the tube then he saw her mangled body on the morgue in front of him as victim number ten of the homicide cases, he had mildly felt guilty before pushing it away. The time where she was had been in a coma and he was the doctor to pull the plug, he did so with regret. The time where he accidentally dropped his slipper onto her balcony and they became good friends just for her abusive boyfriend to kill her, then he cried bitterly.

He remembers, and he doesn't want to feel sad or feel _nothing _next time she dies. He agrees that she _won't _be dying next time which is why it comes naturally for him to push Hermione away in the midst of the battle of Hogwarts far, far away from the jet of green light. He didn't warn her away fourth year from the Death Eater's during the Quidditch League just to watch her die again. He is at peace. She will be safe, and he will have had a part to play in it. Even if it's not with him.

He feels his body fall on the floor, and he cries in pain. Is death supposed to feel like he took a face plant to the ground? He realizes quickly that no, he is _not _dead. His heart stops in place. Was . . . he too late? All of a sudden he feels himself be pulled up face to face with a grinning Hermione Granger. He blinks and opens his mouth just to close it.

"Did you think you can just die in front of me? Don't be an idiot!" Hermione laughs at his stunned expression. "We're both making it out of here alive!"

He blinks again and wants to cry. It feels like the universe, being the cruel mistress that she is, finally decides to change radio stations.


	38. Dangling off the edge (without you)

**A/N: **A month without uploading and she comes back with this that no-one even wanted . . . Okay, sorry, in advance. It's not my best, and I'm so unsatisfied with this, but I just really need to get it out, so I can get in the groove of writing again.

**Warning: **Implied miscarriage, implied PAS (Physician Assisted Suicide)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Divination - Task 1 - Write about a rebirth, metaphorical or literal.

**Word Count: **658

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

_**Dangling off the edge (without you)**_

* * *

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco prompted, leaning forward on the edge of his seat, watching the monitor nervously for any indication that something was wrong. She sighed, the heart monitor continuing its low humming. "Do you need anything? Water? Food? The doctor?"

This is what her life had become now.

A monotonous routine that consisted of: waking up, basic hygiene, eating, reading, and sleeping. One would think that she enjoyed doing nothing but lounging and reading. They were wrong. It was _boring. _Especially when her husband fretted around her like she was some delicate, fragile thing incapable of doing anything at all. Sure, her heart was faulty, but that didn't mean she was completely useless.

"No, honey, I don't need anything," Hermione sighed, reaching out and caressing her husband's cheek. "Relax," she muttered, swiping at the dark circles underneath his eyes. "You really have to sleep more, Draco. I'm fine."

"As if I could sleep with you here," Draco retorted, leaning into her touch. "I'm scared," he responded softly, his eyes wide and fearful.

_Me, too. I'm scared, too. _That's what Hermione wanted to say, but she didn't want to give Draco another cause to worry about. He looked like a walking corpse. Pale skin, deep bags, tired voice, and weight loss. He hadn't told her, of course, that he lost weight but being with him so long had made her adept to these certain things. And she could tell that her husband was definitely skinnier. He looked like her, and yes she was being hypocritical, but she wanted him healthy.

"You have to take care of yourself," she reprimanded, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She grinned, patting his head. "Be good, Draco. Now, look at the time! You have to get to work."

Draco wrinkled his nose and laughed. She liked seeing him laugh worry free. She liked his smile. She liked him. But he wasn't happy right now, and she could see that. They parted with a kiss, and he slipped off to work. If she was being honest, she felt like a burden to him. Draco should've been worrying about being a parent, about trivial things, but he was worried about her. About her heart. She took a deep breath. Her lungs ached and her heartbeat slowed. Her time was running out.

She could only be alive for so long. Despite what Draco constantly reassured her, she wasn't getting better. He couldn't hide the truth from her. The pain was unbearable, and she wanted to die. She wanted to be freed from this world, this lifetime. Growing up with an absent father and an alcoholic mother, life hadn't been easy. She learned to survive and mature. Meeting Draco had been absolutely wonderful. He was her beacon, and she was his. Life was never fair, though. She was diagnosed early. Hospital fees were expensive and it was only a matter of time before she was interned as a longterm patient. She had to quit her job, and Draco was the one paying. No matter what anyone said, it couldn't take away the guilt. She had lost his baby, and now she taking his life away from him.

Hermione's choice was obvious. She paged the doctor and signed the forms. Her time was dwindling down, and she wanted to leave by her own choice. She only hoped that in her other lifetime that things were better.

Taking the drug in her hand, she smiled. Draco would feel sad, but he would be free to live his own life. She wasn't scared or sad. In the next lifetime, she would meet him again under different circumstances. She hoped that the next life ended happy. Of course, Draco would find her, and she would find him. They were meant to be. She felt the cool liquid flow through her veins. This was not the end for him or for her.

_This was only a see you later. _


	39. Life's Greatest Gift

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **Arithmancy - Task: Write about how "third time's the charm"

**Warning: **Mentions of Miscarriage and stillbirth

**Word Count: **527

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_Life's Greatest Gift_**

* * *

I.

The first time it happened it absolutely wrecked her. She wasn't prepared for the liquid sensation of slick running down her thighs. At first, she had foolishly hoped it was one of those false alarms she had heard about. But then the wet sensation didn't stop and she felt the pain.

A pool of blood surrounded her, and she wasted no time in dragging herself towards the fire escape and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

She doesn't remember what happened after that. Everything passed like a blur, and she realized with despairing doom what occurred when the healer walked in with a somber face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you've had a miscarriage."

She cried in Draco's arms for who knows how long. The little boy or girl she was creating inside of her was gone. She wanted the empty feeling to go away.

The healer explained just how damaging the torture she took from Bellatrix was. Her chances of having children were slim, but not impossible.

That bit of hope was what she clung onto.

ii.

The second time it happened she was further along than the first.

_Jacob Gale Malfoy Granger. _

It was a blessing when she discovered she was pregnant again. The extra care Draco and her put into making sure this baby remained safe was tremendous. She took care of herself extremely well, and she really believed this was the one. They had even gone out to buy baby's clothes and all the the necessities that the baby needed. There was a good feeling surrounding her second pregnancy.

However, her water had broken sooner than everyone had expected at just 6 months pregnant. She had been rushed to the hospital quickly, and she endured the tough labor that followed. It was too soon, the healers had said when she asked to hold her child, for the baby to be born.

The worst part was having to bury her beautiful baby boy.

Jacob hadn't taken a single breath.

iii.

With her third pregnancy, Hermione was tired but hopeful. She wasn't sure she would be able to survive if anything went wrong this time.

It had been tough for her and Draco to let go all of their sadness. Of course, letting go hadn't meant forgetting. It just meant they had learned to accept the harsh reality.

She didn't want to be disappointed. She was scared. Scared of losing yet another child, another gift. To her surprise, it seemed like everything was running smoothly. She didn't let that fool her since Jacob looked like smooth sailing, too. In her sixth month, she was always anxious and worried. It wasn't until her eighth month that she calmed down.

Eventually, halfway through the eighth month, her water broke one again, and she underwent the whole ordeal again. Except this time Scorpius Malfoy was welcomed into the world.

Her beautiful baby boy was alive and healthy in her arms.

_Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. _Her mind repeated his name over and over. A miracle lay in her arms. She looked up to see the happiest expression on Draco's face, and she smiled through her tears of joy.


	40. He will fly

**A/N: **First Dramione in a long time. Whoop.

**Sink That Ship - Speed Competition: **Dramione - whisper

**The Houses Competition: **Round 1 - Short story - Playing the piano

**Ultimate AU Promptathon: **Soulmate! AU

**The AU Packet Prompt Challenge: **Soulmate! AU

**Ouran High School Host Club Characters: **Host Club - Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka~ write about someone protecting someone else

**Summary: **Soulmate au in which every morning you wake up with a short message on your skin of something that your soulmate will be doing that day that will be treasured by them. Or the one where Hermione misses her chance to love.

**Word count: 2,143**

* * *

**_He will fly_**

* * *

On the inside of her right wrist were these unexplainable messages that baffled her and her parents since a young age. Nonsensical words pertaining to a mysterious '_he' _marked her skin every day. The words were always different each morning when she awoke and they never failed to make her smile. The general rule of the words were to never speak of it to strangers, just like she was never to speak of the odd incidents known to happen around her.

Her parents were intrigued by the writing, and her mother never failed to ask her what today's sentence was. On that particular day, written in green, neat letters, her wrist read: _He'll fly. _

"Why, that's odd," her mother replied, tapping her fingers of her chin. "Who is this person and why can he fly?"

Hermione grinned, ignoring the escalated beating of her heart. "It's not possible. Not by regular human means." She loved the mysterious words because it caused her to really stop and think about it. "Hm, what if he's half-bird? That'd be neat."

Her mother's laughter resounded around the entire house, her body shaking with the force of it. "Oh, Hermione! Wouldn't that be an adventure. Anything's possible in this world."

"I read about it in a book," she answered, her eyes lighting up with mirth. "It was talking about the possibilities of mutation in the human genes."

"Now where did you even find that book?" Her mom raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and smiling. "Surely we don't just have a book like that lying around."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I went to the library with dad. He let me check out any book I wanted. I'm already ten years old, so he let me get one _not _in the children's section."

"At least you're reading, I suppose."

"Realistically, I think he's flying on an airplane!" Hermione nodded firmly. "It's just worded strange."

That was always the case with the daily sentences. It had become a guessing game with her mother on what this male was doing. Some days it was quite difficult while others were self explanatory. It was definitely worth the effort to wake up early just to read the messages.

Of course, she eventually did figure out what the messages were. The answer came in the form of Minerva McGonagall. Her brief visit explained everything and more.

The words were apparently her soulmates actions for the day which he treasured. _Soulmate. _The mere thought of one sent chills down her spine. They were not chills of fear but of anticipation. Apparently, each wizard or witch had soulmate words.

Yes, she was a witch with _magic_ flowing through her veins.

* * *

She could barely contain her laughter at today's message. Her soulmate had to be around her age, she presumed. So she wondered just how different the 16 year old wizard lived life.

'_He'll get into a fight.'_

What kind of soulmate treasured a fight? She left her room that day in a contemplative mood. She was trying to figure out the merits of fights that she hardly noticed when a fight was starting out between Ron and Draco. Well, not until she was dragged into the argument as well.

It was then that Hermione realized just how one could come to treasure a fight. She took pride in every comeback and retort she managed to throw his way. Her adrenaline spiked whenever Draco failed to answer her.

(And he wasn't looking so well these last few days. The paleness of his skin made the purple bruises under his eyes more prominent. She could swear he was losing weight, too. In fact, he looked worse each day she saw him.

Maybe the fight also gave her a reason to check up on his health.)

* * *

'_He'll have a deep conversation.'_

Hermione stared at her arm longer than she should have that morning. She eventually smiled, pleased that her soulmate had people to even hold a conversation with. Especially a deep conversation.

Today's message was most likely the reason she gave Draco Malfoy the benefit of doubt.

She found him in the corridor struggling to walk, and she wasted no time in going to help him. He was annoyed at first. Merlin, the proud Slytherin tried to act as if he didn't need her help. Like he hadn't just been dragging his frail body through the halls.

Hermione laughed when he tried to act tough and he was so weak that he couldn't struggle when she dragged him (gently, of course, since he was so very _weak_) to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been there so she waited with Draco. The idiot would have tried to leave had she not stayed.

When they were waiting, she finally got to talk with Draco. Not argue or banter but _talk. _They talked about how they wished they had no responsibilities. For many reasons, they couldn't go into detail, but general feelings were spoken about. He talked about how he wished he wasn't a wizard, how nice it would've been to be born into a regular Muggle family and live in ignorance.

He might've lowered his prickly barriers because he was sleep deprived and sick, but she was grateful. He was not the villain Harry made him to be. He was just a teenager born into the wrong family.

Hermione hoped her soulmate had a conversation even _half _as great as she did. (And that he, too, found someone he could talk to on a regular basis like she did with Malfoy.)

* * *

Dread coursed through her body when she read today's message.

'_He'll fall in love.'_

Her heart beat didn't sped up because it failed to beat at all. She forced herself to take deep breaths when the suffocating feeling became too much.

Maybe she was being foolish, but she always assumed her soulmate would fall in love with _her. _He was her soulmate for a reason, right? But the words on her arm stared back at her in defiance.

The words brought up a deep fear rooted inside her. All she could think of was Fourth Year when all the girls whispered behind her back that she would never find a date for the ball. When the boys would look at her then quickly look away. It took her back to those days where she would cry bitterly in her dorm wishing that she was someone's choice at all.

(Viktor was great, but as nice as he was, he wasn't the right man.)

Her mood that day was sour. No matter how hard Draco tried to get her to cheer up it didn't work. Not that she wasn't grateful for his attempts but a broken heart wasn't so easily fixed.

* * *

'_He'll seduce his nemesis'_

Her soulmate was an utter fool. An endearing fool. Today's message, as much as it pained her, made Hermione cheer for her soulmate's love. He deserved to be happy.

Speaking of fools, Draco had surprised her that day.

They met up like usual in the Room of Requirement. She had been in high spirits and it only increased when she saw the grand piano in the center of the room. She turned to Draco with a joyful expression.

"Please, tell me you play," she said, already making her way to the piano. She sat on the bench and experimentally played a few keys. Draco chuckled, sitting next to her on the bench. "My mother used to play. I never got the hang of it, but it was lovely."

Draco smirked, "Of course, I play."

"Don't be a prat about it. Just play."

And so he did.

Hermione watched with rapt attention on how his fingers seemed to glide on the black and white keys. She watched how long, slim fingers produced beauty.

She watched him.

She watched how his expression became one full of childish delight. (How better that expression suited him compared to the haunted one he usually wore.) She watched how his entire being was one with the music. She watched him until she realized how creepy it was to watch him for so long.

Her heart followed the rhythm of the piano. In the soft crescendo her heart stilled when Draco glanced over and smiled.

_(And, oh, he should smile like that more often_.)

* * *

The months where sleep came easily were long gone. In these days, she rarely slept at all. Death was at the door waiting to take her. The woods had not treated her friends kindly. Ron had walked out on them the other day, leaving Harry and Hermione to try and take down the horcruxes in their own. He came back and she couldn't have been more thankful. However, they always have to be on alert, so sleep was a luxury she couldn't afford.

So most of the mornings Hermione lay awake, still and alive, watching as her daily messages changed.

'_He'll hesitate.'_

Hermione frowned, wondering when hesitation became something good.

She found her answer later that day when the Snatchers came and dragged them to the Malfoy Manor. Her heart sank as they called for Draco to identity Harry. She tried in vain to meet his eyes, but he was doing his absolute best to avoid her.

Hermione knew Draco had no obligation to lie for Harry, but she hoped to Merlin _he did lie. _Harry couldn't die. _He had to save the world_. She didn't sacrifice everything she had for him to die in this moment.

Then Draco hesitated.

She hated him for his hesitation. (_She could never hate him. Not now, not ever.)_ He could've been the only chance they had in freedom but he was weak. He was a _coward._

* * *

She should've known today was going to be a terrible day. Not only because of the impending battle between Harry and Voldemort that had her anxious. (She had faith Harry would win. Isn't that what always happened in books and movies?)

But because Hermione woke up late.

She hadn't woken up late in _years. _Today she wished she was still dreaming. But no matter how many times she rubbed at her wrist, the words remained.

'_He'll die.'_

She vomited what little she had left in her stomach from the night before. It was wrong. The universe had to be wrong. These words could be changed. She was sure of it.

Hadn't she gotten cryptic messages before? Like that one time while she was ten, she distinctly remembered the message said '_he'll fly'. _That wasn't literal. No, this had to be figuratively, too.

It wasn't_. _

With the battle raging on, she failed to notice the spell cast her way. It wasn't until she was body slammed into the air by another spell that she reacted. Hermione clenched her teeth as the explosion went off behind her. Her entire body shook and she could feel blood dripping from her head. She watched in horror as a lone body flew into the air.

Hermione felt herself turn cold at the body. She'd recognize that platinum blond hair anywhere. She yelled, pushing herself onto her feet. Rage clouded her mind and she ran to Draco's side, destroying everything that got in her way. At last she made it to his side.

"No, no, no, no," she spoke, voice strangled and hoarse. A choked sob escaped her throat at the sight of Draco's charred clothes, still singed with embers, and skin boiled a hideous red. Blood seemed to seep out of every crevice of his body.

She fell to her knees.

"Oh, _god, _no. No, you cannot die, dammit!" She waved her wand, attempting to stop the bleeding. Spell after spell spilled from her lips in rapid succession following the desperate beat of '_don't die, don't die, don't die'. _

"It's okay," Draco coughed, voice fading and words slurring into each other. "It's okay."

"It's not," she yelled, hands trembling. "I can fix this. I can _do _this!"

Draco laughed, it sounded _off _and horrifying. All wheezes and groans. "I'm happy . . . I am."

"Don't say that," she snapped. "Don't you _even_ dare."

Draco painstakingly raised his arm, pulling the black, sticky fabric up. Hermione's insides turned over. Written in red letters were the words '_you'll save her life'_.

(Her eyes already burning the image of _him_, bloody but alive, into her skull.)

"I'm very glad . . . I met you. Go save . . . the world."

His whisper faded into the air as soon as he spoke. An inhuman scream filled the air, joining the various other battle cries, and Hermione realized it was herself screaming.

Those lovely sentences which graced her arm every morning would no longer appear. Each sentence, each word, began associating themselves with Draco Malfoy. She screamed bitterly, willing her legs to stand and her body to fight.

_The universe didn't even give her chance to love him back. _


	41. You and I (dancing the night away)

**A/N: **Ah, finally, story where they don't die! XD I'm shocked because this was gonna be like a hundred words, and now we have this. Enjoy!

**Ship That Sink Competition: **Round 2 - Dramione - Elegant

**The Houses Competition: **Drabble - "Stop being so dramatic."

**Word Count: **753

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_You and I (dancing all night)_**

* * *

The classical music fills the ballroom, enticing its listeners to dance. Women with sparkly, slim gowns are accompanied by men with slicked back hair and pristine suits to the dancefloor. Their smiles are miles long; they look impossibly happy. Their heels click clack on the floor. Their backs are ramrod straight, elongating the curve of their backs and the length of their legs.

It is obvious to Hermione that she does not belong. It is obvious that she does not have the same dance experience as everybody else. It is obvious she will never look as elegant as they do.

A hand lightly presses on her back, guiding her forward to join the other dancers. She turns, eyes wide and afraid, to her ballroom partner, Draco Malfoy, who smiles wide and begins to walk. His smile already resembles the rest of the dancers' smiles. Then she remembers his years of experience competing and how if they fail, it'll be her fault.

"Breathe, Hermione," Draco says, as they take their position. She glances to the panel of judges who are already writing in their clipboards, though the actual dances have yet to begin. "Forget about the judges. Forget that this is a competition. You're here because you love ballroom dancing. Focus on your dancing," he advises, looking fairly amused by her expression.

She lets out a breath she wasn't even aware of holding. Of course, the dancing is most important. She forgot in the midst of the intimidating competition _why_ she wants to compete in the first place.

It's because she wants to feel free.

The first time she comes across ballroom dancing was a few months ago. It was like a light shone from the heavens to reveal the flyer posted on a lampost. She was stressed from school and her studies. The staff pushed and pushed for her to study more and think about her future. Her parents gleamed with joy when she brought home perfect grades but frowned when she dropped slightly in her rankings.

So there she was, incredibly stressed, looking at the lamppost in contemplation to bang her head against it when an eccentric female by the name of Tonks screamed excitedly at her. Apparently, Tonks thought she had been looking at the ballroom dance studio flyer. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't. So off they went to the Hogwarts Dancing Studio, Tonks rambling excited about how they badly needed new students.

That's when she first saw ballroom dancing. (It's also where she first saw Draco.)

She fell in love with their movements and expressions. Hermione wanted to look that happy and free. Of course that required her to practice for hours and hours. Especially because she wanted to compete when she saw Draco and Pansy in a competition.

As much as Hermione loathed, and still loathes, to admit it, Pansy is an incredible dancer, though her personality left much to be desired. To be fair, Pansy and Draco have been dancing since they were children. However Pansy left ballroom competing since she wanted to focus on Latin dances which she's honestly much better at. It seems like fate when Draco is left without partner. She asks him to partner up but is rejected almost immediately. He scoffs and says she has to get way better if she wants to partner up with him. She asks him every single day while making dancing her number one priority. Studying has always been easy, but dancing was hard work. He accepts her when she's able to do the basic steps nearly perfect. In the next month, they enlist in a competition. _This competition. _

Hermione can feel herself loosen up, as they wait for their cue. Draco glances at her, he felt it too since his hand is on her hip and his other is holding her hand up.

She grins, her stomach doing somersaults in the best way possible. "You were such a prat," she says, eyes dancing with mirth.

Draco looks affronted. "Excuse me?"

"You wouldn't let me be your partner." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Stop being so dramatic. You sucked," he quips back, sarcastic tone and all. "You still do."

Hermione inhales, his statement is very true. "Then why'd you say yes?"

Draco takes a long look at her before looking away, a pink tinge spreading on his pale cheeks. "I don't know."

Hermione laughs, squeezing his hand lightly. As if on cue, the music begins. Hermione and Draco smile before ballroom dancing.


	42. Drifting

**Sink That Ship: **Round 3 - Dramione ~ drifting

**Word count: **185

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

**_Drifting_**

* * *

Waves crash against the cliffs—the thundering noise shakes his bones—and the wind howls in vengeance—its cry sounding suspiciously like '_now, now, now'. _He stands at the foot of the cliff, robes billowing out behind him and body swaying ever so slightly.

The treacherous, murky water beneath calls and invites him. It seems so _accepting;_ much more accepting than everybody else he knows. It's like his sins will be appeased if he lets himself fall. The water will wash them away; he'll be washed away, too.

It'd only be so easy to fall. It'd only be so easy to let the waters engulf his entire being. He's had this dream various times before. Every single time, without fail, he falls.

But then there is a steady voice behind behind him, pulling him back from the edge of the cliff. He turns, eyes dazed and glossed over. Hermione stands there, expression determined and ready.

To him, she is a life boat stopping him from drifting too far.

She smiles, eyes crinkling and fond. She takes his hand and together they walk back to safety.


End file.
